My life
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm madly in love with Troy Bolton... problems? huh? alot! but the biggest problem; he's my best friend's older brother! and he sees me as a sister.. or so he says.. see what happens when things change for both of us.. Troyella
1. Great job, Gabriella!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from HSM, nor do I own Eh, eh (nothing else I can say) by Lady Gaga. **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Great job, Gabriella! Once again you embarrassed yourself in front of Troy! You'll never learn how to act around him! You are so dumb! _Oh, I'm sorry! I just got one of my very embarrassing moments around Troy Bolton… my all time big crush! Before I forget, my name is Gabriella Montez; I'm a girl (surprise, right?)… Well, I'm 16 years old, and I am madly in love with this guy, Troy Bolton, problems? Huh! A lot, and way too many! This is my life… and I'll try to let you know, how things work out… _Everything would just be a little easier if I could get Troy, but the biggest problem… or one of the biggest problems… he is my best friend's older brother!_

Well, I'm just an ordinary girl, or I guess I am… I live in Denmark, more detailed Copenhagen – the capital of Denmark. At the moment I'm sitting at a blanket in my best friend's backyard. My best friend is Sharpay Evans. And I'm crushing big time on her older brother Troy Bolton. Yeah, they have different last names, that's because Troy isn't Sharpay real brother. Troy's dad and Sharpay's mom just found each other, and then they moved in together – so Troy and Sharpay aren't really siblings, but they look at each other as siblings.

But as I said right now I'm sitting at a blanket in my best friend's backyard, I met Sharpay 8 years ago…

Flashback

It was Tuesday the 10th of July 2001 – I was 9 years old – it was around 11 am, I was in my room drawing some stupid picture, when the doorbell rang, I didn't think much over it, 'cause my mom could answer the door, but then I heard my name mentioned, and then I got curious, so I walked out my room and to the door. I look slightly confused; a man was standing in the door, with a little girl. The girl had blond hair, I hadn't seen her before. Who were they?

"Hey, you must be Gabriella, right?" the man suddenly smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah," I said nervous.

"I'm Jack, and this is my daughter Sharpay," the man smiled.

I nodded and smiled at the girl, who stood shy behind the man, but let her head out, so that I could see her, she smiled back at me.

"Could you two girls play together, and then come to our place around 3 pm for birthday for Troy, Sharpay's older brother?" Jack said more to my mom than to me.

"Yeah, of course they can," my mom smiled.

"Okay, Sharpay, just go in there and play with Gabriella, and then come back home with Gabriella around 3 pm, alright?" the man smiled at the little blond girl.

The blond girl nodded and walked into me in the hall, "I'll see you later Jack," the girl smiled as Jack walked down the driveway.

Why was she calling him "Jack", and not dad or daddy, like I did with my dad? I was confused.

"Uh, well, this way," I said nervously and leaded Sharpay to my yellow room, where my drawing was on the desk and some other stuff was just thrown at the floor.

"Nice room," the blond girl smiled nervously.

I nodded, "thanks. So, where are you from? I haven't seen you here before," I asked, maybe a little too harsh, but Sharpay smiled at me.

"I'm from a little town outside Copenhagen, I just moved her with my mom and Jack," the girl smiled.

There it was again… "Jack"… I nodded, "okay… why do you call him by his name and not "dad"?" I asked.

"Well, he's not my dad… he's my mom's boyfriend. My parents got divorced a few years ago," she smiled happily.

"So where is your dad?" I asked a little confused.

"Right now, I don't know…" the girl sighed and looked down.

I looked at her, she didn't know, where her dad was?! "But…"

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him in awhile," she sighed and smiled up at me, "but I'm fine, I live with my mom, Jack and Troy."

I smiled, "Troy?"

She nodded, "yeah, Troy, he's my older brother, or well, he's not, he's Jack's son, but I see Troy as my older brother, and he sees me as his little sister."

I nodded, "okay… how old are you anyway?"

"8, what about you?" she smiled.

"9; and what about Troy, how old is he?"

"He is turning 10 today actually, that's why you and I are going to my place around 3 pm," the little blond girl smiled.

I nodded, "Okay… so what do you want to do?" I asked hoping that she had an idea.

A few hours later it was nearly 3 pm and my mom sent Sharpay and me out of the door heading for Sharpay's house.

As we entered the door, he was standing there… Troy Bolton… Sharpay's older brother.

"Hi," he smiled shyly.

"Hi," I smiled even more shyly, damn, he was cute!

"Troy, this is Gabriella," Sharpay pointed to me, and I shook Troy's hand.

"Kids, the juice and the cake are ready," Sharpay's mom called from the living room.

We walked in and sat down and ate and talked for a while. Every now and then I glanced over at Troy, and I noticed that he was glancing back at me… oh, how those beautiful electric blue eyes made me want to look at him for even longer.

End of flashback

"Gabriella?" Sharpay waved her hand in front of me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of thinking of the day I met Troy for the first time.

"What's wrong?" my best friend from ever since I met her asked me.

"Nothing," I sighed, "I'm just a little freaked out… again…"

"Because you practically fell for my brother?" she teased.

Yeah, I fell for her brother! We were playing soccer in the backyard, and then he accidently tripped me, so that I ended in the grass, with him on the top of me! Great job! Really great job! _Not! _

"I did not fall for him!" I exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing, "I tripped over the god damn ball!"

Sharpay giggled, "Whatever you say, girl!"

I glared at her, "I did not fall for him, Shar!"

Sharpay shrugged, "no, you didn't do that today, you did it 8 years ago, at his 10 years-birthday," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, she was right, I have always been crushing big time on Troy, from the moment I saw him standing there in the door at his 10 years-birthday until now, a few days after his 17 years-birthday.

"Whatever," I sighed and stood up from the blanket we were lying at in the backyard after playing soccer with Troy, who had just left for taking a shower and then headed off to work.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay smiled as she followed me.

"To take some water," I smiled at my best friend.

"Do you want soda instead?" she smiled at me.

"Well, that depends on…"

"We have Coca-cola," Sharpay giggled, "you know that's all Troy ever drink, when he isn't drinking water or milk," she smiled at me.

"I know," I blushed a little looking away.

She pulled out two Coca-colas from the fridge and then we made our way out to the backyard again.

"So you never got over Troy?" Sharpay smirked.

"What?!" I exclaimed as we sat down.

"You are still in love with him, right?" she smiled at me.

"Shar, he is still hot, but in love… I don't know," I sighed, "it's not like anything is ever going to happen between us, he never really liked me."

I looked away, trying to hide the fact that it actually hurt me, that he never really liked me. We could talk, and he was greeting me, when we met each other downtown and such, but there wasn't anything else in it, and there wouldn't be anything else in it…

"But you like him…" Sharpay started.

I sighed deeply, "Shar, please, stop."

Sharpay nodded, in some way she was glad that Troy didn't like Gabriella as more than a friend, or what he would call her, but then again… it actually hurt her to see the face of her best friend, when they talked about it.

A few hours later, I was at home in my room, sitting at my laptop just listening to some music and chatting with my best male friend, Chad Danforth. I sighed as I saw my screen-name which Sharpay had changed.

**The Champ, Chad: **Hey Gabs q:

**Gabriella is in love – Sharpay: **Hey Chad (:

**The Champ, Chad: **What's up with the name? ;p

I changed my name with a sigh.

**Just Gabriella: **It was Shar..

**The Champ, Chad:** But are you in love? (:

I sighed, why couldn't people just let it go?!

**Just Gabriella: **Chad, I'm not in the mood of talking about it. /: sorry…

**The Champ, Chad: **Oh, I know, what's wrong… Troy, right?

I sighed deeply again, "he knows me too well," I muttered to myself before answering.

**Just Gabriella: **Yeah :/ but could we please change the subject, I don't really feel like talking about him right now…

**The Champ, Chad:** Yeah, sure d: what's up, little sis? (;

Chad had been my best friend pretty much since I met him for the first time at some kind of camp, where we were playing handball all week. You know, a sport, where you are two teams on one court, there's 7 players at each team, and then you play around with the ball and then the team, which have the most goals in the end of the match is the winner, it's simple. Well, to me. Well, Chad and I met at this camp, and at once we had a connection, and ever since we've been friends. Chad is 16 just like me; he's great friend, or the best friend I have ever had! He is like the brother I never had; he is the one, who just knows how to make me feel better no matter what! And his parents and his sister; gosh, they are the best! I just simply love to be at their place!

**Just Gabriella:** Well, the ceiling was up last time I checked ;)

**The Champ, Chad: **lol d: yeah, same here, I guess d: so what are you doing? {:

**Just Gabriella: **I'm just listening to some music and thinking about going to bed. (: what about you? [:

**The Champ, Chad: **I'm not really doing anything d: just chatting with you q:

**Just Gabriella:** Right d: lol

**The Champ, Chad: **Well, I'll see ya' around, little sis :p I gotta go help sis with something :p

And with that he was signed out, and I sighed and signed out too, and went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas, or well, the pair of shorts and the T-shirt I use as pajamas. I looked into the mirror.

"_Gosh, Gabriella, you are stupid enough to keep thinking about him! He's not into you anyway! Just forget about him!" _the voice inside my head kept telling me that, but I wouldn't listen to it.

I sighed deeply and went into my room and sat laid down at the bed and listened to the music. I looked at my phone, it was already 11 pm, maybe I should just try to go to sleep, and then hope that everything would be better tomorrow. I sighed deeply again and closed my eyes and listened to the music… my laptop was once again playing "Eh eh (nothing else I can say)" by Lady Gaga… I slowly started to sing along.

_Cherry, cherry  
Boom, boom  
Gaga_

_Boy we've had a real good time  
and I wish you the best  
on your way, eh, eh_

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall  
Out of place, eh, eh_

_I have something that I love long, long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
that something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
and eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, eh, eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh, eh, eh, eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so complicated  
Eh, eh_

_I met somebody cute and funny  
got each other and that's funny  
Eh, eh_

_I have something that I love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
That something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

_I have something that I love long long  
But my friends keepa' tellin' me  
That something's wrong  
Then I met someone  
And eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish he never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh_

_Eh eh, cherry cherry, boom boom_

_Eh eh, eh eh  
Oh, yeah  
All I can say is eh eh_

I sighed, the beginning of the song reminded me so much of my ex… Mike… I broke up with him… we had a real good time, it just didn't work out, and I really wish him the best on his way further without me… Yeah, now you are probably thinking, but you were crushing on Troy for 6 years, but you have an ex called Mike? Confused? – Well, let me explain;

I have been crushing on Troy for those 8 years, but it has been on/off. I have had my times, where I wasn't really crushing on him… I don't know if you understand, it's kind of hard to explain, I guess you have to experience it to understand… But I have had a few boyfriends…

First: Matthew; who broke my heart after a month. He had cheated on me all the time, it hurt me. Matthew was two years older than me, he was 15 back then, and I was only 13… I was completely in love with him… or no, I wasn't in love with him, I was just fascinated by him… and he used me. It took a while to get over him.

Second: Benjamin; I was with him for almost two years… from I was 13½ until I was 15… I loved him, and he loved me… or so I thought. But just like Matthew, he was cheating on me, but only worse, because we were together for this long. I was stupid enough to forgive Benjamin every time… and now, I don't really know why! Well, I loved him, but he hurt me like hell…and then, one day, when we got into an argument, he raised his hand and hit me… and then it was over between us… and I was all broken for a year…

When Troy heard about the things that Benjamin had done, he was like "what?! He hit you!?" and then I told him, that Benjamin had hit me, but he had also cheated on me. And for the first time in the (at the time) 6 years I had known Troy, he was looking caring at me. But he got the whole story about Benjamin and me from his girlfriend at that time… and then when we were at their place for some dinner thing, one of his friends looked at me and asked if I still was dating Benjamin, and then I just shook my head and looked down. And Troy looked worried at me and then looked at his friend.

"He was stupid enough to cheat on her…" Troy sighed and looked over at me, and I just nodded telling him, that it was okay, that he told him.

But then after the year I was down because of Benjamin, I met Mike… well, I had met him before… actually a few years before, and we got pretty good friends, but then I started to get feelings for him, and so did he to me, and we decided to give it a try. But it didn't work, so we broke up… I was crying for a long time, and it was hard to move on, but now I have moved on, and I'm here now, even more madly in love with Troy than I was before Mike.

Well, I sighed deeply again as my laptop started playing "You can't break a broken heart". In some way my heart was broken, because I couldn't get Troy… so no one could actually break my heart, right? I looked at my laptop and stopped the music and closed down the laptop. I should really get some sleep now, even though its summer break and I don't have to do anything else than go to work at 5 pm… I sighed deeply,

"_Gabriella, go to bed!"_ the voice inside my head told me. It was right, I should go to bed. I sighed once again deeply and lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting away into sleep.

Now you know me… this will be my story of my life, will I get Troy? Or will I forever stay madly in love with him, but never get him? Follow me, and find out…


	2. It doesn't matter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from High School Musical! Nor do I own "Eh, eh (nothing else I can say)" by Lady Gaga, which is mentioned in the following chapter. And I do not own "Watching over me" by Jenny Hyun either! **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up this morning feeling a little tired still, but I forced myself out of bed – I had to meet with Shar around 1 pm, and it was already 10 am, I had to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready. I actually didn't really want to go shopping today, but I had promised her, so I better keep my promises. I found my black baggy jeans and a white tank top and then pulled out some underwear from my drawer and made my way to the bathroom, but before I got that far my cell phone started ringing, I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried to sound just a little happy.

"Hey sweetie, it's mom," my mom's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, hi mom," I sighed, "what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, that dad won't be home tonight, and I won't be home either, so if you want and get the permission from Sharpay's parents, then you can stay there," my mom's voice sounded.

"Okay, thanks mom," I sighed a little, "but I gotta go; I have to meet up with Shar in two hours."

"Okay, have fun," my mom smiled happily.

"Thanks," I said and hung up and then went to the bathroom and took my shower.

After the shower I got dressed and then as always I went to the kitchen to empty the dish washer and then eat breakfast, and then fill the things into the dish washer. I looked at the time; I had enough time to check my mail before I had to go to Sharpay's place. I went into my room and started my laptop.

"Stupid computer, you can only spell Troy Bolton without space in one way "TroyBolton"" I muttered as my laptop once again told me that the password was incorrect, and then I typed it again, and got in, "that was about time!" I mumbled and waited a little longer for my computer to open up.

"_You have 13 new messages"_

Popped up at my screen, god, even more advertisement-mails than yesterday, I really needed to figure out, how to get rid of them! Well, I opened my e-mail and looked over them… "Advertisement… advertisement… horoscope… advertisement… Chad…" and then I stopped, "Troy? What?" I clicked on the mail and looked over it.

To: (a)

Subject: Soccer, I'm sorry 

From: TroyTheChampBolton(a)

Hey Gabriella.

How are you? I'm sorry about yesterday, and that you ended in the grass because of me, it wasn't on purpose! I swear! (:  
Anyway, I guess I'll see you around, since you and Shar are going shopping.

See ya' d;

Troy

I giggled slightly, I was absolutely fine, I had told him that before he went to work yesterday too, but I guess he thought he might had to say sorry again. So typical that boy! He was oh so sorry, and oh so worried, when he did something, but he never paid any attention to me, when he didn't do anything that could hurt me… I sighed; I could tell him I was fine, when I got to Shar's place. I closed the window and closed the computer again and then grabbed my phone and my purse and ran out the door; I almost forgot to lock the door, but then I remembered that there wasn't anyone home, so I locked the door and then went to Shar's place.

I rang the doorbell and waited a little, and then the door opened…

"Hey Gabby," Troy greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Troy," I smiled trying not to blush, "and before you ask; I'm perfectly fine, nothing happened yesterday, when I fell."

Troy chuckled slightly, "Good, 'cause I swear if something happened Sharpay would kill me!"

I nodded, "I guess she would," I sighed a little.

Troy smiled, "well, come in instead of stay outside, it's kind of stupid," he chuckled and let me in.

"Thanks," I smiled and pulled of my shoes and put my jacket on the coat rack.

"No problem, Shar is in her room getting ready I guess," Troy smiled, "see ya' later." And with that he went into his room and closed the door, but right before he closed the door he winked at me.

"_What was that for?!" _the annoying voice inside my head hissed. God, couldn't that boy just make it clear if he didn't like me or if he did! I sighed and walked down the hall and knocked lightly on Sharpay's door before opening it.

"Hi Shar," I smiled and hugged her.

"Hi Gabs," she smiled and hugged me back, and then she grabbed her purse and her phone, "ready to go shopping?"

I nodded and smiled, "I'm always ready to shop!"

We went out her room and then down the hall and Sharpay knocked on Troy's door.

"Hello stupid boy, we are leaving now," Sharpay said smiling.

Troy rolled his eyes in my direction, telling me that he couldn't care less of what she said and then chuckled slightly.

"Well, have fun ladies," he smiled and winked at me as Sharpay turned her back to him.

What was wrong with him? He usually never winked at me! He actually never winked at me before! After he got back from that boarding school he had been nicer to me, Sharpay, and everyone else. It was weird. I just smiled at him and closed the door after Sharpay.

We took the bus till the mall and then we started shopping.

"Oh, this is cute," Sharpay smiled and held out a pink top with some white flowers on.

I just nodded and then secretly rolled my eyes, Sharpay just loved pink.

"I think I'll buy this one," she said and then looked through another pile of clothes.

I took out a black oversize top, "I think I'll buy this one," I smiled.

"It's awesome," Sharpay smiled and nodded, "it will look great on you, maybe you'll get lucky and score my brother," she winked at me.

"Sharpay!" I exclaimed, "I'm not interested in your brother!" I sighed. I was lying, but I really didn't feel like telling her that I still was madly in love with her brother, even though she probably knew it. I mean, she is my best friend – and well, as I told you before, I've been crushing on him ever since I met him… so it wouldn't probably go by her without her attention, right?

After a few hours of shopping we dropped down on a café to get something to eat and drink, and then suddenly Sharpay's phone started ringing.

"Hello stupid boy," Sharpay giggled. It was clear that it was Troy, who was calling.

"Well, we are sitting on a café, you can come here and join us if you want to," Sharpay smiled.

What!? Was she inviting her brother to join us?!

"I don't think Gabby mind you eating with us," Sharpay winked at me, and I once again rolled my eyes at her.

I didn't mind him eating with us, I just feared the fact that Sharpay would spill that I liked him, not that he didn't know, 'cause I guess he knows, but it's just not funny!

"Well, okay then, I'll see you at home then," Sharpay said.

He wasn't coming? Well, fine with me, even though I would have liked him joining us, but well, it's fine without him too.

"Aww, won't big brother eat with you?" I giggled.

Sharpay giggled, "No, Zeke stopped by, so I guess they will order pizza and then play way too much play station!"

I nodded and continued to eat my salad, or at least try to eat it. I wasn't really in the mood of chit chat right now, and I didn't know why… but I knew I wouldn't get away with it when I was around Sharpay. She looked at me with a little hint of concern in her eyes.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm just tired I guess," I sighed and put down my fork.

"Is it something about Mike?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I looked up at her.

Why would she think that? Truly I've been texting him the last few days, but it's not like he would get the chance to break my heart again… or at least I would try not to let him…

"You know, has he said or done something that hurt you?" Sharpay asked.

I sighed, well, in some way he had… yesterday, when I was laying in my bed texting him he suddenly told me, that he had a girlfriend. I didn't expected that, well… yes I did, but from the way he had texted me, he shouldn't have a girlfriend.

"Gabs?" Sharpay looked worried at me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Has Mike done something or said something that hurt you?" she asked again, this time looking a little bit more worried.

I sighed, "No," I lied. I wouldn't be able to talk about it right now.

Sharpay nodded, she probably didn't buy the lie, but she probably just let it go. We finished our food and then we went to take the bus home again. I didn't want to stay the night at Sharpay's house, so I just went home. As I got home I dropped my bags on my bed and went to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink, and then I went back to my room and sat down in front of my computer and a message popped up.

"Hey babe" it said. I sighed deeply, that boy wouldn't just leave me alone!?

**Just Gabriella: Hey.**

**Mike: is something wrong?**

**Just Gabriella: you should probably know that.**

**Mike: What do you mean sweetie?**

**Just Gabriella: I don't want this! I don't want to be a girl on your list of girls! I don't want to be played by you AGAIN! I don't want to be the girl you go to, when your gf isn't around, Mike!**

**Mike: What? I.. what do you mean Gabs?**

**Just Gabriella: You don't love me. You never did!**

**Mike: You know I love you! I always have and always will. 3**

**Just Gabriella: Whatever you say – I should have listened to the other girls back then – I should have never hooked up with you! **

**Mike: But, I love you! You know that! I wouldn't lie to you! Not about that!**

**Just Gabriella: Yeah, right. 'Cause you won't lie about anything, huh? Well, then please explain, why you didn't tell me, that you had a gf before I started to play along on your games!? What if I actually thought it would end up with us together again?! Huh? Well, thanks for nothing, Mike. I really thought I could trust you, but I see I can't.**

**Mike: Did you think that we could end up together again?**

**Just Gabriella: that was not my point!**

The truth was that actually I hoped so… well, I was crushing on Troy, but it didn't seem like Troy had it the same way, so I tried really hard to push it away.

**Mike: well, you thought it, right?**

**Just Gabriella: No, why the hell would I think that, Mike? You broke my heart once, would I be stupid enough to go back to you after that?**

**Mike: you did it with Benjamin.**

**Just Gabriella: Benjamin has nothing to do with this! So shut the fuck up about him!**

**Mike: Woha, chill girl!**

**Just Gabriella: No I won't! I tired of your crap! You don't have any right to talk about Benjamin! And if you had, then it wouldn't be the time now! Leave him out of this! In the end, it's him, who has made me like this now! He's the reason why I'm still standing even though YOU broke my heart! Benja did break my heart too, but he admitted it and he didn't come back like nothing happened! **

**Mike: so your point is?**

**Just Gabriella: are you stupid or something?**

**Mike: Well, yeah?**

**Just Gabriella: Gosh! Just don't tell me you love me, when you don't mean it!**

And with that I signed out and closed down my computer, grab my keys and my phone and ran out the door, quickly locked the door and then started to walk. I didn't know where to or why, I just needed to get away.

After half an hour of walking a person called my name from behind. I turned around as I recognized the voice.

"What… what are you doing here?" I asked the person trying not to cry.

"I was on my way home, when I saw you," the boy said walking closer to me.

"I… I.. I gotta go," I said and was about to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Why was he so concerned about me?! Just out of nowhere!

"I… I… it doesn't matter!" I said trying my hardest to fight back the tears.

"Gabs," he said gently pulling me closer to him.

"Troy, please, let me go," I said.

Troy looked at me, "Gabs, something is wrong with you; I can't just let you go! You have been crying!"

I looked up into his bright blue eyes, "Troy…" my voice cracked.

"Gabs come here," he said and pulled me into him and hugged me, slowly stroking my back.

After a few minutes of standing there, I had calmed down taking in his scent with my breaths, and I slowly pulled back.

"Thanks," I whispered as I looked into his bright blue eyes, which were looking concerned down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and gently removed some of my hair from my face.

I nodded, "yeah, I guess I am," I sighed a little.

"Good," he smiled softly. "So I guess I should get you home, come on." He smiled down at me and softly dragged me with him.

Why was he so nice to me suddenly? It was weird!

"Troy, I can walk by myself, it's not like I'm a little girl, who can't defend me, if something should happen," I sighed, trying to hide that I actually would love to have him to walk me home.

"Whatever Gabriella, now come on, I'm walking you home, and I don't want to hear any buts or anything," Troy smiled at me, "and we are going the same way anyway, so you can't get rid of me." He winked at me again.

Was I seeing things, or was he really winking at me for the third time today?

I shook my head, "you know what?"

He shook his head, "no, what?"

"You are crazy," I giggled and started walking with him.

"We have known each other for… 6 years? Wait 7 years, and you just found out, that I was crazy?" he chuckled slightly, "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Whatever Bolton," I giggled, and then my phone started ringing. I looked at the ID-caller, and sighed before pushing the "busy" button.

Troy looked a little confused and curious at me, "why busy?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed.

"Gabs, are you okay?" he asked.

I looked away, "I'm fine Troy." I sighed a little.

"Don't lie, Gabriella," he sighed as my phone once again started ringing.

I looked at the ID-caller and the same did Troy, and then he looked up at me, "Mike?" he said.

I nodded and shook my head, and once again that night I pressed "busy".

Troy looked confused at me, "what have he done?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me…" he sighed.

Troy knew Mike, they had been good friends back in their childhood, but then they grew apart. I really don't know why, but in some way I was glad, that they did. Okay, that sounded cruel, but yeah…

"He's just a player, Troy, nothing else, but a stupid player!" I said angrily.

Troy looked at me, "Gabs, why exactly is, it that he suddenly is stupid, and a player?"

I sighed deeply and bit my lower lip, "well… he has a lot of girls, he's calling every girl for his girl, babe, baby and such…" I sighed and looked away.

"Is that why you broke up a half year ago?" he asked softly.

I nodded and looked away, as "Eh, Eh (nothing else I can say)" started to play in my head… gosh! Stop it, Gabriella! It doesn't help!

"Gabs, are you okay with it? I mean are you over him?" Troy asked me, ripping me out of the thoughts of the song.

"I don't know, I guess I am…" I said and shrugged.

_Damn it! Don't get teary now Gabriella! _

Troy looked at me, and saw my teary eyes and sighed.

"Gabriella, are you alone at home?" he suddenly asked.

Why was he asking about that now?

"Yeah," I sighed and looked at him confused, "why?"

"Then you are staying with Shar and me," Troy said, "now come on, let's get home!"

And with that he placed his arm around my shoulder and walked me to his house. We didn't say anything on our way to his house… and to be honest, I don't know, what I should say?

"Shar!" Troy called as we walked into the house.

"Ugh! What?!" Sharpay said loudly and stomped out to the hall, but then she saw me, "Gabi?"

I looked down, "hi Shar."

"Shar, you know Mike, right?" Troy asked as he helped me taking of my jacket.

Sharpay looked a little confused at her brother, "uh, yeah, dummy, he is Gabi's ex boyfriend, Gabi is my best friend; remember? I know that kind of stuff."

"Well, yeah, I know that! But he is an ass, and she is sad, because of him, and she is staying here with us!" Troy said and put my jacket at the coat rack.

Sharpay nodded and went over to me and hugged me, "are you okay Gabi?"

I nodded against her shoulder, "I'm fine, Shar," I sighed.

I lied, I know, but I just couldn't tell her, that I wasn't fine! She would freak and rip off Mike's head. And I wouldn't let her do that even though he had broken my heart.

"Gabi, I'm actually on my way out with some of the girls from my class, you wanna join us?" Shar asked.

"No, just go, I'll just stay here… in your room," I sighed and started to walk to Shar's room.

"But Gabs," Shar looked worried after me.

"No, it's okay, Shar," I smiled weakly at her, "I'll be fine, I promise."

She nodded and I closed the door to her room and sat down at the floor, and then the tears started running down my face.

I could hear Troy and Sharpay from the hall…

"Shar, just go, I'll take care of her," Troy said and smiled at his sister.

"But Troy, she is my best friend!" Sharpay said worried.

"I know, and that kinda makes her my little sister, you know that… I'll take care of her! Just go have fun, sis," Troy said and probably softly pushed her towards the door.

"I kill you if you don't take care of her!" Sharpay said, but in a tune that told, that she trusted Troy.

"I know," Troy chuckled, "now go!"

And with that I heard the front door close. And I sighed and pulled out my iPod from my sweatshirt's pocket and turned it on, and started listening to "Watching over me" by Jenny Hyun.

"_When we said our last goodbye  
There was so much still on my mind  
But I kept it all inside  
The world-can be a crazy place  
You forget the things you want to say  
And let the moment slip away_

How I wish that I have time to make you see  
How everything you did  
It really mattered to me

You always told me I should never let up  
Hold my head up high  
You always told me that I should never give up  
Reach for the sky  
Said you'll be looking out for me  
No matter what we're going to be  
Are you out there now?  
Watching over me..."

I sighed as the iPod played the song in my ears. Benjamin… how I missed him sometimes… even though he had cheated on me, and he had beaten me, he still cared for me. He had always told me to hold my head up high no matter what, and that I shouldn't let anything get me… I had promised him to stay up for myself, stay with my head high even though people kept stepping on me… I had tried… I had tried really hard. But now… I just couldn't keep my head up high any longer… the tears kept running down my face as I sat there swaying from side to side._  
_  
_"So many times I long to see you  
To just pick up the phone and call you  
So we could talk like we used to  
I wonder what you think of me now  
Even though I'm still trying to figure it out  
I wonder if, I make you proud_

How I wish that I have time to make you see  
How everything you did  
It really mattered to me

You always told me I should never let up  
Hold my head up high  
You always told me that I should never give up  
Reach for the sky  
Said you'll be looking out for me  
No matter what we're going to be  
Are you out there now?  
Watching over me...

Never the one to misunderstand...  
Never the one to hold back your hand  
Stood by me day after day  
made me believe I'll find my way  
Are you out there now?  
Are you out there now?

You always told me I should never let up  
Hold my head up high  
You always told me that I should never give up  
Reach for the sky  
Said you'll be looking out for me  
No matter what we're going to be  
Are you out there now?  
Watching over me...  
Oh yes you are  
You're out there now  
Watching over me.."

I sighed as the song slowly came to an end and I whipped my tears away and looked up only to find Troy standing in the door way looking at me, with his blue eyes filled with worry…


	3. Singstar with Troy Bolton

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from High School Musical, nor do I own "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner.**

_**A/N: okay guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I have had a HUGE writer's block + I have started school, so I really do not have that much time to write stories anymore :/ but I will keep writing as much as I can get time to. I do not know how many of you also read "Saved from the death" (my other story) but I am trying really hard to continue it, but I do not have the ideas right now s; so if you have any ideas for that story or this, please let me know! :D**_

_**Now, to the chapter…**_

Troy sighed as he sat down beside me and removed my iPod from my ears and then looked me in the eyes.

"Gabriella," he said and whipped the tears away from my cheeks.

"Yes?" I said as I tried to stop the tears.

"Come with me into my room, I do not like that you are in here all alone, when you are crying," he said with a concerned look on his face and took my hand.

I did not protested, I followed him to his room and he got me to sit down at his bed.

"Gabs," Troy said after some time of silence.

I looked over at him from the end of the bed, where I was sitting, "yes?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked down at my hands.

"What happened with you and Mike?" he looked at me.

"I…" I tried to find the right words. How was I supposed to explain all of this?

"Yes?" Troy looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"You know, we broke up, and then I was crying for a long time over him, right?" I sighed and looked up at Troy, who nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard to not know since I heard you and Shar talk about it, and saw you after it," Troy pointed out as he moved a little closer to me.

I sighed and nodded. "Well, now when I actually was over him, he came back to me…" I sighed and looked at my hands.

"And what happened then?" he asked. I could feel his eyes on me.

"He told me, that he still loved me, and that he was sorry for everything…" I sighed and bit my lip, I was about to cry again.

Troy noticed that I was about to cry and moved up to me and sat beside me and took my hand.

"Hey, it's okay," he said and squeezed my hand.

I nodded and let a tear run down my cheek. "I forgave him…" I sighed and looked at Troy.

"Why are you sad then?" Troy asked confused.

"Because he is lying… he does not love me… and the way he talks to me or the way he writes to me… he should not do it that way! He has a girlfriend!" I sighed and the tears ran down my face.

"What?!" Troy exclaimed. "He has a girlfriend, but says he loves you?"

I nodded and hid my head in my hands.

Troy placed his arm around me and pulled me into him and let me cry into his chest. "Its okay, Gabby," he whispered and rocked me softly.

I just cried, until I had not got anymore tears. I sobbed and slowly pulled back.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Troy smiled and stroked my cheek.

I looked at his shirt, it was wet from my tears, and he had marks after my mascara.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," I sighed and looked down.

He chuckled lightly, "its fine Gabby. I'll just lay it to wash and then it will be gone," he assured me.

I smiled weakly, "but it's all wet and there is mascara on it!"

"And so what?" Troy smiled.

"It's my fault," I sighed.

"It was me, who pulled you into me," he smiled and pulled off his shirt and laid it down at the floor.

Uh huh? What was he doing?! I looked at him… wow… what a stomach… so perfect trained.

"Gabs?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

_Damn, I did it again! Once again I was staring at Troy Bolton, and forgetting about the reality!_

I snapped out, "huh?"

Troy chuckled, "are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," I sighed.

"Well, then go to sleep," Troy smiled.

"And wear what?" I asked.

"You could wear a pair of my shorts and a shirt," he suggested.

"Well, yeah, that would be nice," I smiled.

_Was I dreaming or was Troy Bolton just suggesting that I could borrow his shirt and his shorts to sleep in?_

"Here you go," he smiled and gave me some clothes.

"Thanks, I will go change in the bathroom," I smiled.

Troy nodded, "okay, that is fine with me."

I was about to open the door, when he stopped me.

"Do you want anything to drink or something? I'll go grab something in the kitchen, so I could bring you something," he smiled.

"I'll just come to the kitchen," I smiled at him.

"Okay," he smiled and let me go through the door and down the hall to the bathroom and then I entered it to change.

I took off my jeans and my tank top and folded it and put on Troy's shirt and his shorts and then I looked in the mirror. This was weird. Normally I would just wear some of Shar's clothes, but this time I was wearing Troy's clothes… I smiled a little.

"Gabriella?" I heard Troy call from the hall.

"Coming!" I called and grabbed my things and walked out the bathroom and into Troy's room and put my clothes on the chair.

"What took you so long?" Troy chuckled as I finally entered the kitchen, where he was standing by the counter.

"I'm a girl, remember?" I giggled.

"Right, but normally it is Shar I wait for and not you, you are the girl, who always is finished way before the other girls," he chuckled.

He was right; I had always been the first one to finish up on everything. I was always the first one to finish my makeup for the parties, I was always the first one up and ready in the mornings… that was just me…

I giggled a little, "yeah, but I was just thinking…" I smiled a little at him.

"Okay," he smiled. "Do you want a soda?" he asked as he turned to the fridge.

"A…" I got interrupted.

"Coca-cola, just like me, right?" he chuckled.

"Well, uhm…" I could feel that I was starting to blush a little, "yes please…"

Troy chuckled and handed me the coca-cola, "here. And do not blush, it is okay, that you want the same as me!"

I nodded, "thanks," I smiled at him.

"Anything to eat?" he asked as he sat his soda at the counter beside the fridge.

"Well, not really, just an apple," I smiled.

"Hey! I was thinking of that!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"It is okay, but only this time," he smiled, "and maybe next time…"

He winked at me and grabbed two apples from the bowel at the table and then he grabbed his soda, and then we made our way to his room again.

We sat down at his bed and ate our apples.

"Are you still tired?" Troy asked.

"Not really," I giggled.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" he asked as he finished his apple.

"I do not know," I smiled.

"What about playing singstar?" Troy chuckled.

"That could be fun," I giggled.

"Well, let's do it," he stood up and found the microphones and started his play-station so that we could play.

"So what do you want to sing?" he looked at me.

"Hm… Simply the best," I smiled.

"Okay, duet?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Great," Troy smiled and started the song.

We started to sing. Troy was the one to start…

"_I call you, when I need you my hearts on fire  
You come to me, come to me, wild and wild  
You come to me, give me everything I need  
Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
Speak the language of love like you know what it means  
And it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, baby."_

While Troy sang, he every now and then glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back as we should sing together…__

"You're simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone  
I've ever met!  
I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead."

Now it was my turn to sing solo…__

"In your heart I see the start of every night and every day  
in your eyes, I get lost, I get washed away  
Just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place...  
You're simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone  
I've ever met!  
I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead."

I could feel Troy's eyes on me as I sang, and I smiled as I took a glance over at him, and he started to sing along with me…__

"It's the time you leave me I start losing control, you're walking away with my  
Heart and my soul, I can feel you even when I'm alone, oh baby don't let go!  
And you're the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone I've  
ever met!  
I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say  
Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead, ooh you're the best!"

Troy smiled at me as we finished the song.

"Damn you rock at this," Troy chuckled as the result came up on the TV screen.

I giggled, "So do you…"

"Well, then which song is next?" Troy smiled as he flipped through the songs.

We sang a while and then decided to stop, because everything just ended up with laughter, because we just could not get the text or the tunes right.

"So…" Troy looked at me after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" I smiled at him.

He looked at his phone, "wow, it is already 1 a.m., we should get to bed now," he smiled at me.

"Yeah," I sighed and was about to get up, but Troy grabbed my hand.

"Hey, you stay in here," he smiled at me, "I will sleep on the floor if you do not want to share bed with me."

"But Troy, I cannot just take your bed and then let you sleep on the floor," I protested.

"Yes, you can, and you will," he said and stood up and found a blanket from his closet.

"Troy, you cannot sleep on the floor!" I protested again.

"Yes, I can," he smiled.

I shook my head, "no you cannot! Now get up here in the bed, and then we can get some sleep," I said.

"Okay, fine," he smiled and lay down in the bed beside me.

I smiled and thanked him for listening to me.

We laid there for a few minutes without saying anything, both with our eyes on the ceiling. Troy broke the silence.

"Gabs?" he looked at me.

I looked over at him, "yeah Troy?"

"You should get some sleep," he smiled at me.

I nodded and sighed.

_So here I am lying in the same bed as Troy Bolton… can you believe it? Troy Bolton!!!! OMG! Okay, Gabriella, relax! Relax!_

I could feel Troy's eyes on me, "Gabs, are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him, "I guess I am… it is just…" I sighed deeply, "nothing…"

"What is it Gabs?" Troy asked as he looked at me he slowly turned around, so that he was lying on his stomach looking over at me.

I sighed deeply again and looked at him and just as I was about to say something we heard the front door open.

"I am home!" we heard Sharpay's voice.

"Act like you are sleeping," Troy whispered and lay down quickly.

I did the same and pulled the blanket over me just as Shar opened the door.

"Tro…" she stopped. She probably saw me lying beside her brother, "what is going on here?!"

Troy moved a little closer to me and whispered under the blanket, "stay asleep." And with that he slowly sat up, "what Shar?"

"What is she doing in your bed?" I heard Shar's voice hiss.

"Sleeping. God! Shar! You really do not think that I would do anything with her?" I heard Troy's voice, "and especially not now, when she is sad! I would never take advantage of her or anyone else! You know that!"

There was a moment of silence until Shar spoke again,

"I know Troy, but it is just she is my best friend, and if you want anything with her, you have to be more than 100 % sure that it is her you want! Because it will ruin everything if anything goes wrong!"

"I know Shar, I know! Just go to bed now, I take care of Gabriella, and I will not do anything with her, I promise," Troy said.

"I trust you, big bro," Shar said, "just promise me, you do not make her believe that you want more than friendship if you do not want more, okay?"

"I promise, now go to bed," Troy said.

"Yeah, good night Troy," Shar said as she probably made her way to the door and walked out of it and closed it behind her.

Troy lay down beside me again, "now you can wake up," he said softly as he stroked my hair.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, "good, but I should get some sleep, and so should you," I whispered.

"I know," Troy nodded and kissed my cheek, "good night Gabs."

I smiled, "good night Troy."


	4. Finally feeling safe again

**A/N: Hey guys. I am SO sorry for the wait. It has been forever since I last updated on this story! I know, I know! But I finally got some time and some ideas for this story, so now I hopefully will be able to get more chapters out soon! Since I have summer-holidays now, I have some more time at home and such… but right now the weather is too good to be inside, so these days are not the days I will find myself at home in front of my laptop. But since it is 1 am here now, and I just finished this chapter, I thought I would upload it to you guys… I hope you enjoy :)**

A week had passed since I fell asleep beside Troy. I had talked a little to him afterwards, but not that much, because Troy had to go a soccer camp with his team. But well, I woke up the next morning finding Troy looking at me, he smiled and asked me if I was feeling any better, and I smiled, nodding, and told him that I was fine, and thanked him for taking care of me. We stayed in bed for some time just talking until Shar kindly interrupted us by brushing through the door, telling us to get up, so that her and I could go for a run.

We got up and got some breakfast before I went home to put on my sweat suit and my training shoes, and then I went back to Shar's place, so that we could go for a run. While we were running, we talked a little about everything, and of course there was no way I could get away from her questions about Troy and I, and what had been going on the night before. I told her the truth, or well, almost… I told her that Troy and I had met each other, when he was on his way home from his friend, and then Troy had asked me to go with him home, because I was home alone. And then I told her about what had been happening between Mike and me, and then that was it.

Well this week had been weird. I have just been home alone. Nothing had happened. I had not been with Shar, nor had I been with anyone else. I had just been at home, all alone. And Troy would be back from the camp the following day, but I did not know what will happen. Mike called me yesterday, but I did not pick up my phone… so now here I was, home by myself nothing to do, when someone pressed the doorbell, so I went to open the door to see who it was.

Out in the hall opening the door.

I opened the door slowly.

"Hey Gabs," a tall guy with shaggy brown hair greeted me.

I stood there speechless, what was he doing here?

"Well, hello to you too," he laughed.

"What… what are you doing… here?" I asked surprised, furious, but yet happy to see him.

"I missed you," the guy in front of me told me.

"But," I shook my head, "why now? Why would you come back here to tell me that you missed me after everything that happened back then?"

"Gabs, please, let me talk to you and explain everything," he said stepping closer to me.

"Benjamin, why would I do that? Give me just one single reason to give you a chance to explain everything to me. You hit me, you cheated on me, you used me!" I said trying not to show that I was about to break down every second just by thinking of how he had been hitting me, or had been cheating on me.

"Gabby, please," he said and tried to take my hand.

"No, do not touch me!" I said stepping back with tears in my eyes.

"Gabs, I am sorry, you know that." he said desperately.

"You have said that so many times, and I forgave you every single time, and you just hurt me again and again. How do you think I felt, Benjamin?" I yelled at him.

"Gabs," he sighed, "I know, I know, baby girl. I know, I was a cheating ass hole! God! How could I even be that stupid! I know I have hurt you. I could see the pain in your eyes every time we were fighting, every time you left me the fear was written all over you." He looked up at me, and saw the tears that had started to run down my cheeks.

"Sweetie, I am truly sorry," he said and took my hand.

"Benja…" I sighed as I whipped my tears, "please, leave me alone."

He nodded, "okay Gabs, but remember, I love you." He whispered and then he left.

I closed the door, locked it, and fell to the floor crying. I truly missed the feeling of being safe with Benjamin, but… he could not have changed that much, could he? I doubted it.

As I was lying there on the floor crying my phone started ringing. I slowly got it out of my pocket to see that it was Troy calling. I picked it up after wiping my tears away.

"Hey," I tried to sound happy.

"Gabs?" Troy asked worried.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What is wrong? You sound depressed." He said, I could tell that he was worried.

I sighed, "nothing, Troy, I am fine, I am just tired." Well, that would be the biggest lie ever.

"Do not lie, Gabby," Troy told me.

"Troy," I sighed, "I really do not want to take this over the phone."

"Well, then it is a good thing that I am in your driveway, would you let me in please?" he asked as I heard steps on the front porch.

"Yeah, I guess," I said and stood up to open the door.

He hung up as I opened the door. And I flew in to his arms.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, "what is wrong Bell?"

"Benjamin has been here," I told him.

"What?" Troy asked shocked and angry.

"I told him to leave, and he did," I said as Troy slowly let go of me to look at me.

"He did not do anything to you, right?" Troy looked me directly in the eyes.

I shook my head, "no, he did not do anything."

Troy looked at me confused, "but, you have been crying. What happened?"

I just shook my head, "nothing, Troy. He told me, he missed me, and he loved me, but… why is he coming back now? It has been almost two years, and now he is coming back. He keeps telling me that he is sorry for what he did to me, but if he is sorry or even were sorry, then why is he coming back after two years and not earlier?" I was furious, scared, hurt, confused. Yeah, I was really out of myself.

Troy took my hand, "come here. Let's get inside." He said as he pulled me inside and closed and locked the door. "Brie, listen to me. Benjamin is an idiot, and you know that. Think about how many times that guy has been hurting you!"

I looked down, "but Troy…"

"Gabs, no buts, not now," Troy said as he leaded me into the living room.

"Troy…" I sighed.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked over at me.

"Why are you home already? You were supposed to come home tomorrow." I looked at him as we sat down in the couch.

He shrugged, "well, we were done with practice, and tomorrow would only be cleaning the houses and packing. So we decided to go home tonight instead, because everyone was ready to go home tonight."

I nodded, "okay. Was it a good camp?"

"Yeah, it was good. Lots of soccer," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding? A soccer camp with lots of soccer, are you out of your mind?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I found it weird too," he chuckled.

I laughed, "yeah."

We talked a little as we sat there in the couch. Troy told about some of the things they had been doing on the camp and we laughed about some of the things. It was almost 11 pm when we realized what time it was.

"I should probably be heading home," Troy sighed.

"Troy…" I said nervous.

"Yeah?" Troy looked over at me, "what is up Bell?"

"Would you…" I sighed. I did not want to be there alone another night. To tell you the truth, I hate being home alone. Especially at night!

Troy raised his eyebrow, "would I what Gabs?" he slowly caressed my arm.

"Could you stay?" I asked looking down.

"Yeah, if you want me to," he smiled and lifted my chin.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Gabs, let me get you to your bed, so that you can sleep tonight. You look like you have not been sleeping the last few days." He said as he helped me up from the couch.

We made it up to my room, where Troy got me down on my bed and sat down beside me looking at me.

"What?" I said shyly as he kept sitting there looking down at me.

"Now I have been telling you about what I have been doing the past few days, but I have not heard a thing about what you have been doing." Troy sighed a little, "what have you been doing? Shar told me, that she had not heard a word from you."

I sighed and tried to avoid his gaze. "I have not been doing anything." I admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"I did not feel like it," I admitted.

"Gabs," Troy sighed, "what is going on? You are not yourself. Normally you would be out, having fun, and not just being home alone, with no one around." Troy looked at me worried.

I sighed and sat up, and pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, and placed my chin on one of my knees. "Nothing is like it used to be, Troy." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you not see it?" I asked as the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I can see that you are not the happy, smiling girl I met 8 years ago," Troy said as he placed his hand on me leg.

I nodded, "so you are the first one to admit that you see it."

"Have Shar not noticed it?" Troy asked surprised.

"I do not know…" I said, "She has not mentioned it."

"But Gabs, what happened since the happy girl left?" Troy asked looking at me.

"The happy girl got hurt too many times," I said simply.

"It all started with Benjamin, right?" Troy looked at me with knowing eyes.

I nodded, "yeah. And everything he did to me is still a big part of my life, and will probably always be." I sighed and looked down as the tears fell. "And then he showed up today…"

Troy nodded and moved closer to me, "Bell, do you want to talk about it all?"

I shook my head, "not now, Troy." I whipped my tears away.

"But if you want, then let me know, I will listen to you, Gabs." Troy said with a concerned look.

"Thanks," I half-smiled at him.

"Anytime, Gabs, anytime," he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him as I let the tears fall. I was so confused about everything. And inside a voice was screaming at me to tell Troy that I really was in love with him. But I refused to do as the voice in my head told me. I sighed deeply and Troy slowly pulled back looking at me.

"You should get some sleep, sweetie," he said.

I nodded, "let me just go change into my shorts and my t-shirt," I stood up and walked to the bathroom to change.

As I came back I saw Troy standing in my room looking at a picture of Shar and me. I saw him smile a little before he turned to look at me.

"Gabs, do you mind me sleeping in my boxers and a t-shirt?" Troy asked.

I shook my head, "No, you do not have anything else here, so I cannot really tell you to wear anything else." I smiled a little, "and you do not need to have your t-shirt on. I have seen your bare chest before, remember?"

Troy chuckled, "yeah, you have seen my bare chest many times."

I nodded and lay down in my bed. "Are you going to stay there all night?" I asked Troy after he had been standing looking at me for a minute or two.

"I thought I should sleep on the floor," Troy said looking at me.

"Oh please," I sighed, "it is not like I am afraid of sleeping beside you. I did that last week too, remember?" I smiled at him. "Now come into bed."

Troy smiled and climbed onto the bed and lay down beside me. I let him under the blanket, and we just laid there without saying anything after I turned off the light.

"Troy…" I said after five minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Gabs?" he answered as I felt him turn towards me.

"Can I, you know, rest…" I stopped as I felt Troy's arms wrapped around me answering my unfinished question.

"Yes you can," he said simply as he rolled back down on his back, so that I rested my head on his chest.

"Thanks Troy," I smiled in the dark and closed my eyes.

"You are welcome," Troy said caressing my upper arm. "Now get some sleep, Bell."

"Yeah, goodnight, Troy," I sighed.

"Night Gabs." He said softly.

Finally I was feeling safe again. Here in Troy's arms. I just wished that I could tell him that I love him…


	5. The Party

Time passed after that night and soon it was August. Sharpay was hosting a party, and I was invited, and so was a bunch of her friends too. So as I was sitting there in their garden, that August night talking to Troy and some other people, someone bumped into Troy making him spill his drink over my white dress.

"God, how stupid are you man?" Troy hissed at the poor, drunk guy who had bumped into him.

"Chill Troy," the guy chuckled. "I did not do it on purpose," the guy hiccupped.

Troy shook his head. "Burn in hell," he mumbled and turned towards me. I was covered in his beer, as I sat there looking down at myself. "Gabs, come on," Troy said and took my hand, "we better get you inside to change into some dry clothes." I followed Troy into his room, where he looked through his clothes.

"Troy, I can just borrow some jeans and a top from Shar," I said as I stood behind him, as he looked through his shorts and sweatpants.

"No way, it was my fault that you are all wet now, so now I am making sure that you get dry again," Troy said as he took out a pair of black shorts. "Here take these, I will be right back," he said as he gave me the shorts.

Shortly after he returned with a light blue top of Shar's. "Here you go, sweetie," he said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks, Troy," I smiled at him. "Uhm, could I change in here?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said. "Uh, I will just wait outside." He turned around and walked to the door.

I changed quickly, and called Troy back in. Troy came in and smiled at me.

"I am really sorry for bathing you in beer, Bell," Troy said as he sat down on his bed.

"It is okay, Troy," I giggled, "it is not like I will die or something because of it."

Troy chuckled, "I really hope that is true, even though it could make some pretty awesome headlines."

I giggled and sat down beside him, "oh yeah. "Girl died because of beer"?"

Troy chuckled, "yeah, or "Dead with beer"." He smiled at me, and we both laughed, forgetting everything about the party, which was going on outside.

We sat there talking for a while. Troy leaned back resting his head against the wall; he looked over at me smiling.

"What?" I smiled.

"I just thought of something…" Troy said.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"We never actually spent time alone," he looked at me again, "you know, one on one." He smiled at me, "not until now."

I smiled, he was right. Well, of course we had, had over small talks, when we were standing alone in the hall waiting for Shar or something like that, but that did not count in this. "You are right," I said smiling at him. "But it is nice to spend time with you alone," I said looking away from him to hide that I was blushing.

Troy chuckled, "Right back on you," he said and sat up wrapping his arms around me. I laughed and suddenly he started tickling me.

"Troy!" I almost screamed, "stop, please!"

Troy chuckled as he stopped, "Sorry Gabs, I could not help myself."

I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I guess I will survive."

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we laid there. Troy slowly stroked my upper arm. We did not say anything, we were just lying there. I felt Troy looking down at me as I moved my head a little, I looked up at him. Troy's face got closer to mine, our faces was just a few centimeters apart, when my phone started ringing.

"Damn," I heard Troy mutter as we pulled apart looking for my phone.

"Here," Troy said handing me my phone. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up. Troy sat down beside me looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked into the phone sighing looking up at Troy, who looked confused at me.

"Gabs, please, give me a chance to talk to you about all of this," the person in the phone said. I could hear he was crying.

"Benjamin, not now," I said as I stood up. "I do not have the time right now. I am with some friends, so could you call me tomorrow instead?"

Troy looked at me with a weird look, I knew what it meant. He could not understand why I would talk to Benjamin after all he did to me. After hanging up on the phone I let it fell to the floor and bowed my head.

"Gabs?" I heard Troy say as he stood in front of me.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "why does he always return when I am feeling good and have forgotten about him?"

Troy pulled me into his arms, "I do not know, Bell." He whispered as he caressed my back with his thumbs. We stood like this for a while; I hid my face in his chest inhaling the scent of the guy I had been in love with since the day I met him.

"Are you okay, Bell?" Troy asked as he slowly let go off my looking down at me.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly up at him, "thanks."

"Anytime Gabs," he smiled at me. "You want to stay in here for some time before we go out there again?"

I nodded, "could we please?"

Troy smiled, "of course, come here." He said and took my hand leading me to the bed, where we laid down again. I rested my head against his chest as he slowly let his hand slid up and down my side.

I felt him look down at me and looked up at him looking right into his ocean blue eyes. Once again our faces slowly moved closer and this time our lips met in a sweet kiss. None of us pulled back, but instead we deepened the kiss. Troy slowly pushed me onto my back and followed me, so that he was almost on the top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands run through his hair. Troy's one hand was on my waist slowly making it is way to my back pulling me closer to him if that was even possible.

"Troy?" We heard Shar call from the hall. "Gabs?"

"Shit," Troy said, and he and I pulled back.

"What do we do now?" Troy asked.

"Uhm, I will pretend to be asleep," I whispered. "Remember I was feeling sick earlier today."

Troy winked at me, "great." He said and helped me under the covers and sat down beside me.

"Troy?" Shar's voice almost screamed as I heard the door open.

"What?" I heard Troy ask annoyed.

"Why the hell, are you guys in here?" Shar asked.

"Gabs did not feel that well, so we went inside," Troy said simply, "I found a pair of my shorts for her and went in to your room to take a top for her. I hope it is okay." His hand was over mine and I felt him caress mine.

"Okay," Shar said not sounding like she bought the almost lie Troy gave her. I had been feeling sick earlier that day, when we were setting the things up in the garden for the party, but after taking a shower, getting something to eat, and getting ready, I had got better. But it could come back, right?

"So is she sick or what?" Shar asked now in a lower voice.

"I do not know, I just thought it would be good for her to get some sleep," I heard Troy say.

"Okay. Are you coming out to join us, or are you planning on sleeping now too?" Shar asked.

"I will come out again later," Troy said, "I have something to think about."

"Okay then," I heard Shar say. "Bye Troysie," she said in her sugar-voice and then I heard the door close again.

"You can wake up now," Troy whispered as he lightly chuckled.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "thanks." I said and sat up looking around.

"We should stay in here for a while now, so that she will think that you actually were asleep," Troy said looking at me.

I nodded, "yeah."

This felt awkward. I had just been kissing this guy, my all time big love. But his sister, my best friend, had so kindly interrupted us. Well, she did not know what was happening, and she should not know it either, but God! She just knew how to ruin a moment.

"Gabs…" I heard Troy say, and I looked up at him. "About before…" he sighed, "I am sorry if I crossed the line."

I shook my head, "no it is okay, Troy. It is just…" I bit my lip.

"What Bell?" Troy asked concerned as he took my hand.

"I do not know," I sighed.

Troy smiled a little as he lifted my chin, "hey, it is okay no matter what it is."

I nodded, and Troy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I felt my body relax again. We sat like that for some time, not saying a word.

After half an hour Troy looked down at me, "Gabs, we should get outside again."

"Yeah," I sighed and slowly pulled back.

"Do you have a shirt or a jacket with you?" Troy asked as he looked at my arms.

"No," I sighed, "but I can go find one of Shar's." I was about to get up, but Troy stopped me.

"Nah, just take my sweatshirt," he handed me a sweatshirt.

I smiled and thanked before I put it on. Troy took my hand and helped me off the bed, so that I could put my slippers back on. And then we went outside. Troy wrapped his arm around me, as we stepped out of the door.

"Gabs? Troy?" Shar called.

"Yeah, Shar?" I called back into the dark searching for my best friend.

She made her way over to us, since we were standing in the light in front of the house, she could see us. "Are you feeling okay, girl?" Shar asked me.

I nodded, "yeah, thanks Shar, I am fine."

"Good," Shar smiled and hugged me. "People have started to leave, but come and join the rest of us; we are playing "I have never"." Shar said excited.

Yay, great, "I have never", the ultimate game for drunken people. You might not know what it is, but well, to explain it shortly, you sit a bunch of people in a circle or just near each other so that you can see everyone, you all have a drink and then one person start a sentence with "I have never…" and then they say something, and then if you have done it you take a sip of your drink. It is simple.

Troy chuckled, "Yuuhu, for drinking games, huh?"

"Right," I giggled, "let's go."

Troy and I made our way to the others. There was only one spot empty.

"You can sit between my legs," Troy whispered to me, and sat down pulling me with him.

"Here, catch," Shar said and threw a blanket at us.

"Thanks girl," I smiled at her. Troy wrapped the blanket around us, and then underneath the blanket he kept one arm around my waist holding my hand. I rested my head against his shoulder as we sat there.

"Okay… I have never… uhm…" a girl said as she thought. "Right, I have never been in love with one of my friends' brother or sister."

Shar glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back with an annoyed look and took a sip of my drink, and so did Troy. Shar looked confused at her brother, as the game continued.

"I have never been so drunk that I did not know what had been happening," a guy said.

I looked around, a few took a sip of their drink, and then it was Troy.

"Uh," Troy said thinking, "I have never looked a person into the eyes, and told them that I loved them."

I thought for a second, I had never done that, not even with Benjamin who I was with for two years. I looked around, some took a sip of their drink, and then it was my turn.

"I have never…" I thought for a second or so, "I have never had a one night stand." I looked around, some of the people in the circle was taking a sip of their drink, even people, who were younger than me took a sip. "_Crazy world"_ I thought to myself. Troy did not take a sip, which made me happy.

"I have never been in love with someone older than my one age," the girl beside Troy and I said.

I took a sip of my drink, and looked up at Troy, who smiled down at me. Once again he did not take a sip.

Soon we had been through the whole circle, and we did not have any ideas for the game left. So everyone just sat there talking about things.

I was still resting my head against Troy's shoulder, feeling him caress my leg under the blanket. I closed my eyes and turned, so that I was sitting with my legs over his right leg. Troy just wrapped his arms tighter around me and let me sit like that. He continued talking with the others as I just sat there listening to the others, not saying anything.

"Gabs?" I heard someone say after sometime.

I slowly opened my eyes, "what?" I asked sleeplessly.

Troy chuckled at me, "come on, everyone has left, we are going inside now," he said as he slowly got us up.

I mumbled something which I do not really know what was, and Troy smiled at me.

"Shar's room is full, so do you mind sleeping in the same bed as me?" Troy asked.


	6. It should not have happened

The days after the party passed, and nothing happened between Troy and I. I stayed in his room that night, we laid talking and cuddling, but nothing more happened. And I talked with Benjamin the day after the party, and actually we became friends again. I have not forgiven him totally for the things he did to me, but well, I am willing to give him a chance to show me that he really has changed as much as he said he has. I was sitting at home waiting for Chad, my best friend, to call.

"Hey Chaddy," I giggled as I picked up the phone, when he called.

"Hey Gabby," he chuckled.

"I was thinking, are you doing anything to night after handball?" I asked.

"Nope," Chad chuckled, "want to come around?"

"Yeah, I would like that," I smiled.

"Great," Chad said, "so are you coming to the mutual practice tonight?"

"Yeah, of course, what do you think? I will not miss the sight of the hot guys from your team," I giggled.

"Ewww, Gabs," Chad chuckled.

I laughed, "Oh come on, Jasper is pretty hot."

"Do not want to hear that! Lalalalalalala," I heard Chad say laughing.

"Whatever Chaddy-boy," I giggled.

"So are you going home with me and my dad after practice then?" Chad asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Great then, so what should we do?" he asked as I heard him start packing his bag for practice.

"No idea, but you could bring Taylor to the practice, if she can, and then we can hang out the three of us afterwards," I giggled and got up from my bed and started finding my clothes for practice.

"Great idea, it has been a while since we last did that. Well, we will find something to do," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, but I will see you at practice then," I smiled and picked up my handball shoes and put them in the bag.

"Yep," Chad said, "see you Gabster."

"See you, Chaddy," I said and hung up.

I finished packing my stuff and went downstairs, took an apple and my keys and went out the door to take my bike to the gym. On my way I saw Troy in their garden, he was sitting in the grass with his dog.

"Gabs," I heard him call and I stopped.

"Yeah Troy," I looked over at him as he came over towards me.

"About what happened at the party…" Troy said.

"What about it, Troy?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Uh…. I am sorry, it should not have happened." He said looking down.

Right, it should not have happened. So much for kissing the guy I was completely in love with, it should not have happened.

I bit my lip, "right."

"Gabs, it is not like it did not mean anything…" Troy began.

"Troy it is okay," I said even though I could feel the tears start to come to my eyes. "I got to go now, Troy, bye." I got back on to my bike and got away without Troy seeing the tears that fell down my cheeks. I was the first one to come to the gym, so I got into the locker room and slammed my bag onto the bench.

"Just great, Gabriella Montez," I hissed at myself. "Fucking great! You kiss your best friends brother, who you have been in love with ever since you met him, and now it should not have happened! Great job! Really great job!" I threw my shoes onto the wall as I felt more tears come running down my cheeks. I looked at the clock on the wall, there was still about half an hour until Chad would be here. I put on my clothes for practice and my running shoes, put on my sweatshirt, got my iPod and my phone, and went outside to the running field.

I pressed play on the iPod and started running. I ran and ran, trying to forget about Troy, trying to forget about that night, where our lips had met in that sweet stupid kiss, or should we say, those sweet, stupid kisses, which should not have happened. I felt the tears run down my face, but I did not care, I just kept running. Soon I had been running for twenty minutes, I had stopped crying, I had started to focus on my run. I was sweating like crazy and my pulse was high, when I looked up and saw someone come jogging towards the running field. It was Taylor. I kept running, if I stopped and looked at her, then she would see that I had been crying, because I could not make her believe that it was only sweat that made my cheeks look all strained.

Taylor came to the field as I had run another round.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled and started running beside me.

"Hey Tay," I smiled and kept running.

We ran beside each other, not saying anything, until my phone went off telling me that there was only five minutes until practice.

"We better get in there," I said as I tried to catch my breath again.

"Yeah," Taylor said looking at me. "Have you been crying Gabs?"

"No," I said and started to walk towards the gym.

"Gabs," I heard her say behind me, and I turned to look at her.

"Not now, Tay," I said and turned around again and went into the locker room to take my handball shoes.

"Gabster!" I heard Chad call as I came into the gym.

"Hey Chaddy," I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Gabriella," Michael, Chad's father and coach, smiled at me.

"Hi Michael," I smiled and pulled off my sweatshirt before taking some water from my canteen.

Taylor came over and greeted all of us; she was just here to watch our practice, since she was playing in another club. Soon both my team and Chad's team had entered the gym.

"Girls, down here," my coach called from one half of the field. I stood up and took a ball from the box and went down to John.

"So girls," John started, "Gabs, Julia, Janet, Mary, and Christina, you guys are red team," he handed us some red shirts, "the 5 others, you are mixed team." He took one ball, "balls to side, you know the rules, girls."

We laughed and placed our handballs in the end of the field.

"Red team begins," he gave me the ball, "first to twenty goals. Remember goal is behind the sideline."

We started the game, and soon my team had scored our first point.

"Way to go girls," I said and high fived Julia and Mary.

We played for some time, and my team got twenty goals first, which gave the other team 20 push-ups. After that we started to warm up Tina, our keeper. And then we got to the target part. I sent the ball towards the target and scored from a very weird ankle which made the whole team laugh at me, because I felt onto the floor right after sending the ball towards the target.

"Great job, Gabs," John chuckled. "You do that in a game and you will have everyone's attention."

"Right, there is no way that I am going to do that then," I said and got up.

After shooting some more and practicing some systems, Michael and John decided to let us play a game, where the two teams got mixed.

"Girls and boys line up," Michael said. We did as he said and he started to divide us into two teams. I ended up on the same team as Chad and Jasper and some other guys and three other girls.

"Chad and Gabs, you take the wings," Michael said. "Jasper you take the right back…" Michael continued to place the team on their spots and then we all had a spot.

"Ready?" John asked as the other team lined up on the middle of the field.

"Ready," we all called.

"I got him Gabs," Jasper said as one of the guys from the other team came running towards me and Jasper. The guy tried to pass the ball to Mary, who was playing wing, but I snatched it and ran down the court and scored.

"Woop, for Gabs," Jasper chuckled, when I ran back to my spot beside him.

"Gabster, what the hell? Are you taking over the game?" Chad called from the other wing chuckling.

"Hell yeah, Chaddy-boy," I laughed, and everyone laughed at us.

Our team got the ball and we ran up the court, making systems and soon Jasper was hanging over the defenders and he sent the ball towards the target and scored.

"Way to go, Jasp," the team cheered at him as we ran back to our places.

I am not sure, who won, but I guess my team did. After ended practice we went to the locker rooms to take a shower and get ready to go home. I met up with Chad, Michael, and Taylor in the front hall.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I got out.

"Hi Gabs, great job today," Michael smiled.

"Thanks," I said as we made our way out to our bikes.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chad asked on our way home.

"There is a Tivoli just a kilometer away from where you live, Chad," Taylor said, "we could go there."

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea," Chad and I said.

We reached Chad's house and got in with our bags.

"Hey kids," Marie smiled at us, when we entered the house.

"Hi Marie," we smiled and placed our bags under the jackets.

"Hey sweetheart," Michael greeted his wife.

"Hi honey," she smiled and kissed Michael.

"So, what are you going to do?" Marie smiled at us.

"We are going to the Tivoli," Chad smiled.

"Sounds great, mind if we join you?" Marie smiled.

"No of course not," Taylor and I giggled.

"Well, let's go then," Michael chuckled.

We got to the Tivoli and fooled around, tried the entertainments and laughed a lot. We took pictures of each other as we fooled around, and Michael and Marie took pictures of us when we were in the entertainments. And around 11 pm we decided it was time to go home, so we went to Chad's place to take our bags, and then Taylor and I said our goodbyes and took our bikes and started our way home.

"Gabs," Taylor said as we were riding home.

"Yeah?" I looked over at her.

"Why had you been crying today before your practice?" Taylor asked.

I bit my lip and sat on my bike in silence for some time and then I spoke. "I kissed Troy a week ago at Shar's party."

Taylor looked confused at me, "and you were crying because…"

"He said it should not have happened," I sighed and looked ahead of me.

"But…" Taylor said.

"Tay, it does not matter," I sighed.

Taylor let it go to my relief, and soon our ways separated.

"Well, talk to you later girl," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back as Taylor turned the corner.

I got my iPod out and pressed play, I had still one kilometer home or something like that, so I thought it would help a little with some music until I heard the song. And I felt the tears build in my eyes. Broken with Lifehouse. Great! Just what I needed.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

As the song finished, I had tears running down my face. I was almost home, and turned the corner and got into the street where Troy and Shar lived. I looked towards Troy's room and saw him sitting in his open window.

"Gabs," he called after me, but this time I did not stop. I could not face him right now.

"_I am sorry, it should not have happened"_ Troy's words kept repeating in my head as I made it home, where I once again was alone. I got inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it. I got upstairs to my room, where I fell onto my bed crying as the words kept repeating in my head.

I screamed out loud and threw a pillow across the room. "Get out of my head, Troy!" I screamed and buried my head into another pillow. My phone started ringing, I looked at it, it was Benjamin.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up after wiping away my tears.

"Hey," I heard his soft voice say.

"What's up?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Not much, I just wanted to say hi," he said. Well, good old Benjamin was back. I sighed as I heard the doorbell.

"Benja, I got to go, Shar is coming over," I said. It was a lie, I did not know who was at the door, but right at that moment, I just was not in the mood for a conversation with Benjamin.

"Okay, I will call you another day then," he said and we hung up. I made my way down the stairs again and looked out of the window by the door and sighed before I opened the door.

"What do you want, Troy?" I asked looking at him, trying to hold back the tears.


	7. The Happy Girl left

"Gabs," Troy sighed. "Would you, please, let me talk this time?"

"That depends," I said looking away from him.

"Gabs, the kissing thing," Troy started.

"Troy, I got it!" I said, "It should not have happened."

Troy looked me as I kept avoiding his glance, "so you are okay with it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess the happy girl just left once again. Goodnight Troy," I said and closed and locked the door before he could even response on that.

I sat down on the floor in the hall as the tears once again ran down my face. How could I even think that those kisses should have happened? How could I be so stupid to think that Troy for once would actually care for me like that? The doorbell rang again; I knew it was Troy, who was still there.

"Troy, just leave me alone!" I screamed as the tears fell.

"Gabs, let me talk to you," he yelled back. He sounded like he was crying.

"No," I said loud enough for him to hear me. "I do not want to talk right now, Troy! Just leave me alone!" The tears kept falling down my face. I heard Troy's steps on the front porch and then he was gone. I slowly got up from the floor and looked out the window. The street was dark and empty.

I went up to my room and took my phone and dialed a number.

"Gabs?" the person said as the phone got picked up.

"Could you…" I stopped, "could you come over?" I cried.

"I am on my way," was all there was said and then the person hung up.

I went downstairs and sat on the steps until I heard steps on the front porch. I looked out the window to see the person I had called and opened the door.

"Chad," I cried as I had opened the door.

"Gabby, what is wrong?" he asked and came over to me and hugged me.

"It should not have happened…" I cried as I fell to the floor once again.

"What should not have happened?" Chad asked and closed the door and locked it, and then sat down beside me.

"The party…" I cried.

"What? Gabs, come here," he said and pulled me into him, he slowly rocked me. "Now try to relax and then tell me what happened," he said softly.

"The party at Shar's place…" I said sobbing. "Some guy bumped into Troy…" I sobbed, "And then he spilled his beer over me, so I had to go change." I sighed, "so we went into his room and after I had changed, we were sitting in his bed, just talking…" I let the tears fall.

"And then what, Gabster?" Chad asked as he removed some hair from my wet cheeks.

"We…" I sobbed and looked up at Chad, "we kissed…" I mumbled.

"But is it not a good thing?" Chad asked knowing that I had been completely in love with this guy ever since I met him.

"Troy said…" I cried even harder, "that it should not have happened."

"Why?" Chad asked looking down at me with eyes filled with worries.

"I do not know…" I cried and hid my head in Chad's chest.

"Did he not explain why?" Chad asked stroking my back.

"I left…" I cried, "I could not hear it… I would not hear it…" I cried harder now.

"Gabs," Chad said pulling me closer to him. "It will be okay, sweetie, I promise you, it will be okay."

I cried into Chad's chest. "Why would he kiss me, if it should not happen?" I cried.

Chad did not answer. He knew I was asking myself more than him. I cried for almost an hour, and Chad just sat there with me.

"Thanks," I sobbed as I slowly pulled back from Chad's chest.

"Anytime Gabster," Chad said and half smiled.

"Would you stay the night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Chad smiled, "I have to make sure that my best friend is okay, right?"

I nodded, "yeah."

We went upstairs and went to bed.

Days passed, I did not talk to Shar, nor did I talk to Troy. I was home alone the most of the time, because my parents had to work. And it did not bother me at all. Soon I had to start school again, yay… or not! When I was at home I could avoid Troy by being at home, but at school… well, it would not be completely impossible to avoid him, but… yeah, it would not be easy to avoid him all the time.

I sighed as I took my bag and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day back, Gabby?" my dad asked as I sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled.

My mom sat down beside me. "So, what time are you home today?"

"I do not know yet," I said, "but before you."

My dad chuckled, "yeah, that is probably right."

We ate our breakfast and then I had to leave for the bus.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I called from the hall.

"Bye sweetie," my dad called.

"Bye honey, have fun," my mom called.

"Yeah right, have fun at school, mom," I mumbled for myself as I went out to the street.

I turned on my iPod as I walked down the street to the bus stop.

I got into the bus and took a seat and soon I reached the school, where I was everyone else went to my locker and put my things before I went to my class.

I sat down by my desk as I always did, and soon Chad came in.

"Gabster," he smiled and took the seat beside me.

"Hey Chaddy," I smiled.

"How are you today?" Chad asked as he turned towards me.

"Fine, I guess," I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

Chad nodded, "just remember that I am here no matter what, right?"

"Yeah, and me too," Taylor said as she sat down on the top of my desk.

"Thanks guys," I half-smiled.

The day passed by slowly, and as I sat in class for the last lesson that day, where we were working on our own in math, I saw Troy run around outside with his classmates playing soccer. They were probably having PE.

"Gabriella?" I heard the teacher say.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I said and looked down into my book, trying to look like I was actually making the math.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked me whispering.

I nodded, "yeah, I guess I am."

As the lesson ended I picked up all of my stuff and went to my locker to get my things, so that I could go home.

On my way home in the bus my phone started ringing and I picked up. It was Benjamin, who wanted to hang out. So we agreed that he should come to my place when I got home. We had a great afternoon, just talking and fooling around. Later that night after I had dinner with my parents, I went upstairs to my room to make some homework. I sat down and took out my math book and started to work on it, but I could not concentrate, so I gave up and went to take a shower.

I felt empty. How could Troy have this much infect on me and my life? It was not like we had been together… we had just kissed… nothing more… I should not be this upset with it. Still his words kept repeating inside my head "it should not have happened."… I felt the tears run from my eyes again as I stood there under the hot water that ran down my body. I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around my shivering body.

I went into my room and found some clothes to sleep in and put it on. Then I took my iPod, a block of paper and a pen, and went out on my balcony and sat down. I put the headphones on and pressed play. I started to write down everything I felt towards Troy and what had happened, and as I wrote the tears started to run down my face.

I ended the writing with:

"_Love hurts when you break up with someone. It hurts even more when someone breaks up with you. But love hurts the most when the person you love has no idea what so ever… and Troy, I love you, but you have no idea of that, well until now… nothing is more painful than realizing that those kisses we shared meant so much to me, but nothing to you… "it should not have happened", those words kept running through my mind as I was at practice the other day, and when I got home. It hurts. I keep trying to pretend that I am not caring about it, but do you not see that I care? That you broke my heart…"_

I let the tears fall and looked up into the sky as my iPod started to play "You can't break a broken heart"… I sighed and stood up and walked inside and closed the door to my balcony and draw the curtains and went to bed after turning off my iPod.

The next morning I stood up and went to school like always. Only that day I took my bike.

As I stood in front of my locker taking out my books for social studies, Troy came up to me.

"Gabs, can I talk to you?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Why?" I asked and looked into my locker again avoiding eye contact with him.

"Because I really need to talk to you," he said.

I sighed, "Troy…"

"Gabby, please," Troy said.

"Meet me on the soccer field after school then," I sighed.

"Okay, thanks," he said and tried to smile.

I nodded and walked off to my first class. And as the day before it went by slowly, nothing really happened. I just sat there looking at the teacher, trying to concentrate.

"Gabs," someone snapped their fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I looked up confused.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, I am fine, just… tired," I sighed and stood up grabbing my things after realizing that class was over.

Truth to be told, I was not fine… not at all… but she did not see it.

Taylor and I went to the next class… math… yay, welcome to Hell! The day passed and I made my way to the soccer field to meet with Troy. He was already there waiting for me.

"Hey," he smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Hi," I sighed, "so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you going to let me finish this time or?" Troy looked at me.

"I guess, I will let you finish," I sighed and looked at him.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath. "Okay, about the kissing thing from the party…"

"Troy, I already said it was okay. It should not have happened, I freaking got that!" I said looking at him. I felt the tears were about to come to my eyes and I looked down.

"I know that," he said, "but…" he sighed. "It should not happen, because I do not want anything to go wrong between us or you and Shar."

I looked at him, "anything else?"

"Is that all you have to say, Gabriella?" he asked me confused.

"What more is there to say, Troy?" I asked feeling completely emotionless. "Should I start crying and yelling at you? Should I break down and tell you that I love you? Is that what you want?"

"Gabs," Troy tried, but I cut him off.

"No, Troy! I will not break down crying over this! It was you, who asked where the happy girl went, and when she finally came back after that freaking kiss that night, you told her, that it should not have happened…" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Great job, Bolton! So if you do not have more to say, then I will leave."

Troy looked at me surprised, yet confused, "the happy girl came back?" he asked stupidly.

"No, she just left again," I walked off with the tears running down my face.

"Gabs!" I heard him call after me, but I refused to look back. I refused to break down in front of him.

I took my bike and rode away. I had no idea of where I was going, I just had to get away.

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of a very well known house. I sighed and looked up at the window in the room I had spent so many times in. I took a deep breath and went up to the door and rang the bell…


	8. Getting Back Together

**A/N: you guys are going to hate me for this chapter… muhahahahhahahahha…. So… just kill me already ;) **

**I just love being out of school, and especially when I am able to write those chapters… thanks for the reviews! Now to the chapter… enjoy (:**

The door opened and there she stood, my former mother-in-law, Julianne. She looked surprised at me.

"Gabriella, sweetie, what happened?" she asked as she saw the tears running down my face.

"Julianne," I cried.

"Come here sweetheart," she said and took me inside. She took me into the kitchen, where she placed me on the chair and then she gave me a cup of tea, "now tell me what happened." She said as she sat down in front of me.

I looked around in the kitchen and sighed.

"He isn't home," she said as if she knew I was going to ask if Benjamin was home.

I nodded, "good." I took a deep breath, "I've been in love with this guy for some time…" I sighed and looked down at my hands, which were placed around my cup with tea. "And well… we kissed, and I really thought it meant more than that… but he said it shouldn't have happened, because he doesn't want anything to go wrong between him and me, but also between me and his sister, who's one of my friends."

She looked at me, "Oh, Gab," she said.

"I'm sorry, that I came here…" I said as the tears fell down my face. "I… I… I just didn't know where to go…" I sobbed.

"It's okay, sweetie, you know you're always welcome here," she said and stood up and walked around to sit down beside me.

I looked at her, "thanks, Julianne," I tried to smile.

She pulled me into a hug, and then I just started to cry even more. She just held me like she had done before. I had always had a close relationship with her, and I could talk to her about everything no matter what it was. We sat like that for some time, until the front door went open.

"Mom?" I heard Benjamin's sister, Cecilia, call.

"In the kitchen, baby," she called back.

"Who's placed a bike…" Cecilia stopped when she saw me. "Gabs!" She squealed and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Cecilia," I said and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Talking to your mom," I said, trying to smile.

"Omg," she smiled, "how are you?" Cecilia asked me.

"Not that good right now," I admitted.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Well, Gabs, if you don't have more to talk about right now, then I'll leave you two girls alone, so you can catch up," Julianne smiled.

"Thanks Julianne," I smiled, "thanks for listening."

"Anytime, sweetheart," she smiled at me.

I stayed with Cecilia talking about stuff, catching up on each other's lives. God! How I had missed talking to this girl.

"Mom," I heard Benjamin call from the hall, when he got inside, "who's placed a bike in our drive…" he came into the kitchen, and just as Cecilia he stopped and looked at me.

Julianne came into the kitchen, "what sweetie?" she asked Benjamin.

"Nothing, I figured it out," he smiled. "Hey Gabs," he said and went over to me and hugged me.

I stayed at Benjamin's place the rest of the day. I was home alone anyway, since my parents once again had to work. So I ate dinner with Benjamin's family, which was nice. As I sat there at the table with Benjamin, Julianne, Joseph (Benjamin's father), Cecilia, Jesse (Benjamin's brother), and Jennifer (Benjamin's other sister), I realized that I actually missed spending time with them. After eating dinner and taking the dishes with Jennifer and Benjamin, talking and catching up with all of them, it was time for me to go home.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Benjamin asked as he walked me out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I smiled.

"Okay," Benjamin smiled at me, "thanks for stopping by, you're always welcome here; you know that."

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him.

"No problem, thanks for an amazing night," he said as we pulled back, and he opened the door for me.

I went to my bike and got up on it, "I'll see you around, Benja," I smiled.

"Yeah, see you Gabs," he smiled and waved at me as I rode away.

When I turned the corner to the street where Troy lived I saw the light in Troy's room, and I stopped. I could hear the song he was playing. I listened carefully. Yep, definitely. Jesse McCartney, Just So You Know. And Troy was singing along.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but i can't move  
O can't look away_

and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know

it's getting hard to  
be around you  
there's so much I can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away

and I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know

this emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
looking back I realize it was always there to be spoken  
now I'm waiting here  
been waiting here

just so you know  
this feelings taking control  
of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
though you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before you go  
just so you know

I felt the tears in my eyes again as I saw him standing in front of the window. "I love you, Troy," I whispered as I got onto my bike again and rode home.

I got home and went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed as my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Gabby, are you all right?" I heard Shar's voice.

"I'm fine," I lied, "why would I not be?"

"I just haven't heard from you the past days," she said.

"I haven't heard from you either," I said.

"Gabby, what happened between you and Troy?" she asked.

"Ask him." I said as I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes again.

"Gabs," Shar said sighing.

"Shar, it doesn't matter," I sighed.

"Yes it does!" she exclaimed. "You are all depressed, and so is Troy! Something has happened. What is it?"

"Shar, not now…" I said and hung up.

Few minutes later I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs and looked out the window and opened the door.

"I said I would be fine on my own, Benja," I smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but I thought I would make sure."

Benjamin got inside and stayed the night. We were lying in the bed talking for some time before we went to bed. Everything was like it had been before it all went wrong between him and me back when we were together.

Days passed. I did not hear anything from Shar or Troy. I avoided Troy at school and it went pretty well. As time passed I became closer to Benjamin again, and I slowly forgave him for everything. He had changed…

One afternoon I spent at Benjamin's place, I had been fooling around with Benjamin and we had had fun. Actually I was starting to feel like I did when we were together. I really missed being Benjamin's girl, but I did not know if it was only because I knew it would not work with Troy and I.

"Gabs?" Benjamin said as we were lying in his bed.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Would you…" he stopped.

"What?" I giggled.

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, "with the fear of making you look weird at me and with that make you think that I'm a complete idiot…"

I laughed at him, "why would I think that?"

"Could you shut up for a minute?" he laughed at me.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"Gabby," he turned serious again.

"Benja," I said trying to be serious.

"I know I've been an idiot towards you before, but, as you can see I've changed…" he said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Would you…" he took a deep breath again. "Would you be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Benja," I started, "You've changed a lot since I broke up with you… and you've proved to me, that it's not just something you're saying."

"So?" Benjamin looked at me with hoping eyes.

"Yeah, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I said. I smiled at him, but inside it felt so wrong, but I ignored it.

Benjamin smiled and kissed me softly… it also felt so wrong. But also this was I able to ignore.

That night when I got home, Chad called and asked if he could come over, and surely he could. And soon he was at my place and we went up to my room, just talking.

"Gabs.." Chad said, "you seem to be another place right now." He sighed looking at me.

I nodded, "yes…"

"Gabs, what is it?" Chad asked worried. "Is it still Troy?"

"Sort off," I said.

"Gabby, would you tell me what is going on?" Chad asked.

"I'm back together with Benjamin…" I said looking down.

"You're what?" Chad yelled. "Gabs, you can't take him back! He's an ass to you." He sighed.

"But Chad… I love Benjamin!" I said, lying to both myself and Chad.

Chad shook his head, "Gabby, you don't love Benjamin…" he sighed.

"Oh right, so what do you know about that?" I asked him.

"Look at you!" he said, "you're heartbroken, and the first guy, apart from me and the guys from school, that comes near you and helps you forget Troy for just a while, that's the guy, who broke your heart two years ago. He's the biggest idiot, the biggest mistake in your life!" Chad stood up, "Gabby, you said to me some time after you'd broken up with Benjamin, that he's the biggest mistake of your life. So why would you still love him?"

Chad looked at me, and I knew he was right, but I could not break up with Benjamin again… not now.

"Chad…" I sighed, but Chad cut me off.

"Gabriella Sophie Montez!" Chad said harshly, "now you listen to me, okay?"

I just nodded and looked up at him. Chad normally did not use my full name unless he was really serious.

"You said and this is word for word, what you said," Chad looked serious at me. "Benjamin and I are over, and that's the end. He's my biggest mistake so far, and I'm not going to let it happen again. I've giving him the last chance, and he lost it. Everyday has been another game, another level that I had to survive, and I can't take it anymore! No one ever understood why I love him, and right now, I don't know why either… this is the end Chad, I'm done with him…" Chad looked at me.

I just sat there looking at Chad, remembering the words Chad had just said.

"You remember those words, right Gabby?" Chad asked me as he bent down in front of me.

I nodded, "yeah. But Chad…"

Chad nodded, "people can change, I know Gabster, but to be honest…" he sighed, "I don't really believe that Benjamin has changed as much as he seems to. Sorry, Gabs."

"Give him a chance, please, Chad," I sighed and looked at my best friend.

"One chance, Gabs," he said serious, "only one chance, if he breaks your heart, he's dead!"

"Thanks Chaddy," I smiled and hugged him, hoping that this relationship with Benjamin would feel right just some day…


	9. Not so Changed Man

**Hey guys, sorry I have not uploaded the past few days. I had the chapter ready, but I have been out having fun and partying, so I really have not had that much time at home. Sorry! :D and uhm… by the end of this chapter, you are ready to kill me, I guess, so thanks for everything! Haha, but here you go ;)**

The Monday after I got back together with Benjamin I took my bike to school and on the school's parking lot I met Troy.

"Gabs," Troy said.

"Troy," I said looking at him.

"Are you back with Benjamin?" he asked me. Oh joy, Shar had told him.

I sighed, "yes…" and I looked down.

"Well, congrats," he said and looked down, "See you, Gabriella," he sighed and walked away.

I stood there looking after him. How could I do this? How could I go back to my ex, when I was so in love with Troy? It just did not feel right… Ripping me out of my thoughts, Chad came up to me.

"Hey Gabby," he smiled.

"Hi Chad," I sighed.

"What did Troy want?" Chad asked.

"To congratulate me on me and Benjamin being back together… or that's what he did," I sighed as I saw Troy standing with some of his team mates in front of the school. Everyone was laughing, only Troy remained silent as he looked towards me. I looked back at Chad sighing again.

Chad looked up at them, "Gabby, can't you see that it isn't right that you're with Benjamin? That guy over there, Troy, he's the one you should be with." Chad sighed looking at me. Chad would not give up, but I knew he was close to doing it right at that moment.

"But I'm with Benjamin, and if Troy won't fight for us to be together, then why should I?" I looked at Chad, knowing that it sounded ridiculous.

"Gabriella, because you've been in love with him, ever since you met him!" Chad exclaimed.

"But Chad, he never liked me, until now…" I sighed.

"And you're going to let him go now, when you've the chance to get him? Gabs, I don't understand it!" Chad looked at me.

"No, but I want to see him fight to get me and not just let me go," I sighed and looked up towards where Troy was still standing with his teammates.

"Gabs," Chad sighed, "he'll fight for you no matter what."

"How do you know?" I asked Chad as I locked my bike.

"I can see it in his face when he looks at you," Chad said. "He keeps looking at you, when you look away, Gabby, his eyes are filled with worries, when you're not smiling, or if you look sad. He even comes up to me and asks for you, if you're not at school! Gabby, for Christ sake, give the guy a chance to explain, what he wants to you." Chad sighed and looked at me, "Guys might be flirting around all day, but right before every guy goes to bed, there is one girl in his mind, and I am willing to bet my hair on that the girl Troy's thinking about is you, Gabby, because he cares about you!"

I sighed and walked towards the big red doors of the school followed by Chad. "It's just not that easy, Chad."

"I know Gabs, but it isn't making it easier for him, when you're with Benjamin."

"I know, Chad," I sighed and stopped in front of my locker to put away my bag and take out the books for the first classes.

Chad and I continued our talk as we walked to the first class, where we met Taylor.

"Hi guys," she smiled.

"Hey Tay," we smiled and took our seats beside her, and continued our talk.

"Gabby…" Chad sighed, "give him a chance! Every time he wants to talk to you, you either walk away or just stand there, looking at him. Give the poor guy a chance!"

"I agree with Chad," Taylor said supporting Chad.

"See," Chad said, "for once I am not just saying something no one agrees with, Gabs."

Taylor and I laughed, "For once, remember that Chad."

"Serious you guys!" Chad said.

"I know, Chad, I know." I sighed.

Before Chad or Taylor could say something, our teacher walked in.

"Hello kids." She smiled at us.

Just a great start of the day, Miss Allen, the most annoying, happy women on this Earth! She was always smiling and she always sounded like she was high on something.

"Oh, great," Chad sighed, "Miss "I am high" Allen is all happy again."

I smiled at Chad and rolled my eyes at what she was saying.

After school had ended I went home, only to find Troy in my driveway.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Gabby, what are you doing back with that loser?" Troy asked.

"Troy," I sighed, "I don't really want to take this conversation now."

"Gabs, that guy have hurt you before! It was him, who at the first place made the happy girl, you were, disappear." Troy sighed.

"I know Troy, but you made the happy girl come back, and then you told her that, what made her happy shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Troy, but right now, being with Benjamin is the thing that makes me happy. Sorry…" I sighed, and looked at him with sad eyes and walked by him. That had to be the biggest lie if not in my life, then at least that day. I was not happy, not at all.

I stood at the front porch looking at him as he walked away with his head hanging low. I felt the tears run down my face as I saw this guy, who I had been madly in love with for so long, and I still was madly in love with him, but he had broken my heart by those words that still ran through my head every time I saw him, every time I was alone…

A half year has passed, I was still with Benjamin. But still it did not feel right. Troy and I had started to talk normally together again, and he seemed to have accepted the fact that I was with Benjamin. Yet I was still madly in love with Troy. I was going to parties with Benjamin, everyone was happy to see I and Benjamin back together, and it was nice to be there with him and his friends, but still I had the feeling of it not being right. I was hanging out with him and his friends. Even Chad and Benjamin had started to hang out, well, when I was around at least. Everything seemed fine, at least to everyone else. Because when we were around people, we were always the perfect couple. Benjamin was protecting me from everything and everyone. He was holding my hand no matter where we went. He placed his arm around me, when we were sitting in the couch at some random party, where people were way too drunk. He gave me his sweatshirt or jacket if I was freezing, even if it meant that he would be freezing. He always told me he loved me, also when we were alone. Everyone said I was treated like a princess, and I sure was. But no one knew about the fights, where we were screaming and yelling at each other, and both of us ended up in tears. Mostly I was the first one to start crying, because I knew it was not right that I was with him, because I lied to everyone… all of his friends, all of my friends, his family, my family, him… and even myself.

Then one night, when Benjamin and I were alone at his place…

"Gabs, we should get going." He said, "we've a party to catch with Alexander and his girl."

I sighed, "yeah."

"What's wrong?" Benjamin asked.

"Nothing," I said and looked out of the window.

"Gabs…" Benjamin tried.

"Benjamin, I don't want to talk about it!" I said and stood up from the bed.

"Gabriella, don't walk away from me!" he said angry.

"Benjamin, I can't take this now!" I said angry too. "I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of always hanging around with your friends! We're never alone! You never ask what I want to do!"

"Gabriella, everything can't be about you!" Benjamin yelled as he stood up.

"No you're damn right Benjamin Mathias Kendon, but everything can't be about you either! Nor can it be about your friends!" I yelled back.

"Gabriella!" He yelled at me.

"Benjamin, stop it!" I yelled back. "I won't fight over this crap! If this is how it's going to be then we can end everything right away!" I snapped and then it happened, everything went back to how it had been before I broke up with him. A fist flew through the air towards me, and then it hit me. I felt the fist of my boyfriend on the side of my head and fell to the floor. I did not say anything nor did I move. I felt how the tears fell from my eyes before I moved and stood up.

"Benjamin," I started.

"No, now you listen, Gabriella," Benjamin yelled. "You don't snap at me, or yell at me!"

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at Benjamin, "You've no right to tell me what to do!"

And again I felt the hurt of his hand against me, this time only in my stomach this time. I fell to the ground once again and hurt my left wrist.

"What did I just tell you?" he yelled at me.

"Screw you Benjamin," I mumbled, only to own a kick in the stomach.

"Shut up!" he yelled at me. "Now I'm leaving, and when I get back, you better be out of my house! And by the way, we're over," he said coldly, and with that he left me lying there on the floor.

After some time I finally got myself pulled up from the floor, with tears falling from my face. I got my shirt and the rest of my stuff and slowly got down the stairs and took my jacket. I looked around one last time in the house, and went out the door to take my bike home. As I got home I found the house empty. The pain in my stomach and my wrist was killing me as I made my way up to my room, where I found my knife.

I pulled of my shirt and put on some music. The first song that started playing was "Changed man" by Chris Brown… Benjamin had sent it to me.

_Daily I've been waiting, for the time to pass and let it fade in,  
but baby my patience, it's driving me crazy making me fall apart,_

_What you do, when the truth is ain't quit enough  
They lookin at you, telling you,  
we need to break it up,  
You need to do what you do, cause you need love._

But I'm gonna make it up to you and show the world,  
I'm a changed man.  
cause you mean that much to me,  
I dont wanna be done.  
I doin all that I can and everybody hates Chris,  
they can never understand.

_Can we love  
Can we love  
Can we love  
Can we love  
Can we love  
Can we love again._

_Girl I know I told you, baby this ain't over,  
this ain't over,  
it ain't over._

_I remember ya touch, God, I miss you so much.  
Please believe me, baby Im sorry.  
And all of this money im thinking can never amount to every morning when I see your face_

_What you do, when the truth is ain't quit enough  
They lookin at you, telling you,  
we need to break it up.  
You need to do what you do,  
cause you need love._

_But I'm gonna make it up to you and show the world,  
I'm a changed man.  
cause you mean that much to me,  
I dont wanna be done.  
I doin all that I can and everybody hates Chris,  
they can never understand._

_Girl I know I told you, baby this aint over,  
this aint over,  
It aint over._

_Saying sorry doesn't make it all right, ( I know, I know)  
I believe it we can make it, if we try, if we try!_

_I'm a changed man,  
Cause you mean that much to me,  
I dont wanna be done.  
I doin that all again, everybody hates Chris,  
they can never understand._

_Can we love,  
Can we love,  
Can we love,  
Can we love  
Can we love,  
Can we love,  
Can we love again_

_Girl I know I told you, baby this aint over,  
this aint over,  
It aint over._

The song had fit Benjamin so well, but now… he was just the same monster as he had been back then. Everyone had been right, when they told me that it was stupid to go back to him. I cried as I slowly let the knife slide over my left wrist, which was already hurt. I kept doing this until I had cut my whole arm.

"Screw you, Benjamin!" I cried hard as I felt to the floor crying. I felt how the pain my stomach and my wrist were slowly killing me. The pain of the broken heart was making me die too. I cried and cried, but the pain just would not go away, no matter how much I cried.

The next morning I woke up and found myself on the floor in my room. I tried to get up, but the pain in my wrist was still incredible. After some time, I finally got up and made it to the bathroom, where I took a shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a bruise on my stomach and on the side of my head, and once again the tears started to fall down my face. How could he do this to me? He told me that he loved me? I got into my room and took out some jeans and a long sleeved shirt; I had to cover my wrist, which I had cut the night before. I made changed and put on some makeup to cover the bruise on my face and to try to look as normal as possible. Pretty makeup and a smile cover much these days, right? I would be able to fake a smile, because I am and always have been the girl, who hid her pain behind a smile, only to brighten up everyone else's day.


	10. Still There

**A/N: you guys are so awesome! You are totally "spamming" my inbox with reviews! Lol.. I love it! Thanks! (: I am going to upload this and then I am off for today, I have to get ready for my French exam tomorrow… it is 11.22 am here, and I have until tomorrow 12.24 to get ready, and then I am in hell, or something close to that! But here you guys… (: **

I took the bus to school that day, knowing that I could not ride my bike since my wrist was all swollen and sore. I sat in the back of the bus, alone, listening to my iPod. Luckily none of my friends or classmates for that matter was with the bus, so I could sit there in my own thoughts without being disturbed. As I reached the school I walked in with my head hanging, I made it to my locker without anyone greeting me. I opened my locker and took out my books for the first classes as always and closed my locker to find Chad standing there.

"Hi Gabster," he smiled.

"Hi," I said and looked down.

"Gabby?" he looked at me concerned as I started to walk down the hall. "Hey wait up!" he called and came running up to me.

I did not say anything as we walked down the hall.

"Okay, that is it! You're not going to class!" he said and took my right wrist and pulled me up some stairs and up to the roof. "Spill!" he said as he had got me onto the bench.

I felt the tears start running down my face. Chad was going to be angry, not only angry, but furious! He would be ready to kill Benjamin, when I told him that he had hit me.

"Gabby," Chad said softly and sat down beside me. "Is it Benjamin, sweetie?"

I nodded.

"What about him?" Chad asked as he carefully took me into his lap. I whined as he touched my side. I cried harder now. "Gabs," Chad said.

"Chad…" I cried, "he… he…"

"He what?" Chad asked, I could feel how Chad's muscles had started to flex, it was a sure sign that he was starting to get angry.

"He…" I sobbed hard, "he… hit me…" I managed to cry out.

"What?" Chad exclaimed and pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I flinched as he touched my side again. "Sorry." Chad said. "Oh Gabby, it'll be okay," he said, as I cried harder into his neck.

I just nodded.

"Oh Gabs, I told you that you shouldn't go back to him! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Chad said angry. I could feel how the anger was building up inside of him.

"No Chad…" I cried.

"Gabby, he can't get away with this!" Chad said.

"Chad, don't leave me!" I cried.

"I won't leave you, Gabster, I promise," Chad whispered as he slowly stroked my hair.

As we sat there a message biped in on our phones, it was from Taylor, who was wondering where we were. Chad told her that we were talking and that we were not coming to the first classes. I slowly pulled back from Chad, who looked worried at me.

"Gabs, you shouldn't be at school today," he sighed.

"I'm too afraid to be home, Chad," I sobbed.

"I know," he sighed. "Uhm, I could get my mom to pick you up and take you to my place… you can just say that the bruise on your face is from handball," Chad said.

I nodded, "would you?"

Chad nodded, "yeah of course!"

Chad called his mother and got her to pick me up, and then we went to my locker to get my bag, and then we walked to the parking lot where Marie picked me up. I spent the day at Chad's place with Marie. She did not question anything; Chad had told her that Benjamin and I had broken up, so that was why I was depressed. When Chad came home we went up to his room, where we watched a movie and talked before Marie called us down for dinner. It felt so good to be there, at Chad's place, where I felt safe. Mia Chad's sister sat with Chad and I after dinner and talked about some things and then Michael came in after taking the dishes with Marie.

"So Gabs," Michael said, "what happened to my favorite right wing?" he asked.

"I broke up with Benjamin… again," I sighed.

"Oh," Michael said, "are you alright?"

"Right now I am," I said.

"Good," Michael smiled, "just remember you can always come here, no matter what!"

"Thanks, Michael," I smiled.

We sat there for some time talking, and then we decided that I had to go home, so Michael and Chad took me home.

"I'll talk to you later, baby sis," Chad said as he had walked me to the door.

"Okay bro," I smiled and hugged Chad. "Ow…"

"Be careful, sweetie," Chad said and stroked my cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, you're the best," I tried to smile at him.

"So are you, Gabster," Chad smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, bro," I said and went inside.

"Bye, sis," Chad said.

"Bye," I said and closed the door. I went up to my room after locking the door.

I sat down on my bed sighing.

So much had happened the last 6 months. I had been so close to have Troy, but he made it clear that it was not right. Then I went back to Benjamin. And now I was here, it was truly over between Benjamin and me this time. And it was for good! And here I was in my room, alone, with tears running down my cheeks, trying to find my place in this god damn crazy world. I had got a lot of "what's wrong" messages and answers the past months, or actually years, but how could I answer that question, when almost all the time, nothing was right? I had had times where I had been in a crowded room, to a party or just between many people, and yet I had felt alone. I had always had Chad, Shar and Taylor, but still I was just me… just little Gabriella Sophie Montez lost in a crazy world filled with lies, fake people, hurt and pain, and yet I had been able to smile, been able to make everyone's days, been able to survive. Survive should really be my middle-name sometimes.

I sat there thinking back on that August night, where I had been kissing Troy Alexander Bolton… my all time big crush… the guy I had been so deeply in love with since I met him the first time on his 10 years birthday. I had been replaying the moment where we kissed so many times in my head, and now I found myself wishing it would happen again, but I knew it would not happen. It was not the right thing to do now; it was what Troy had said, right? I had told some people that I was over Troy, and I had really tried so many times and so hard… but I was not over him, not at all! And after all those times I had tried, and it did not work, I figured that maybe I was not supposed to be over him. My head kept telling me to forget about Benjamin, about Troy, about every guy I had been in love with… but my heart kept telling me to let go of the others and keep trying on Troy… and the heart never lies, right?

I got ripped out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing… it was Troy.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, where you were today? I didn't see you at the lecture thing with that guy from TV," he said.

"I was at Chad's place," I said simply.

"Why? Chad was at school, I saw his crazy hair," Troy said, chuckling lightly.

"I broke up with Benjamin," I said, there it went.

"Why?" Troy asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter right now," I sighed. I would bed that Troy could hear the fear in my voice. I was alone in the house, and I hated it. I feared that Benjamin would come. I was so scared.

"Gabs, I can come over so we can talk, if you want. Chad told me that you're alone at your house." Troy said and then I heard him sigh, "Chad also told me, what Benjamin did to you."

"I'm fine, Troy, really" now my voice was shivering.

"I'm coming over. You shouldn't be alone," Troy said, and I could hear him run out the door.

"Troy…" I sighed.

"No Gabby, I'm coming over!" Troy said, "I know how he was the last time you guys broke up! And I don't want that to happen again! I'll be at your place in five minutes, and I've your extra key, so I'll lock myself in."

"Thanks, Troy," I sighed, and then he hung up. I wondered why he had my extra key… why would he have it? That thought left my mind quickly as I felt the pain in my wrist, when I took my phone with it.

Five minutes later, I had made my way down to the hall. But then I could not take the pain anymore, I felt weak and dizzy, so I sat down on the floor, where I could feel the tears start running again. I heard someone at the front porch, and soon the door went open, it was Troy.

"Hi," he said smiling a little as he came in and locked the door behind him.

"Hi," I sighed as I wiped my tears away.

"How are you Gabs?" Troy asked as he bent down beside me and placed a bag beside him.

"I don't know, Troy," I sighed.

"Come here, let's get into the living room instead of being out here," Troy said and took a grab around my left wrist.

I whined when he grabbed my wrist, "Troy, please, let go of me." The tears started to run down my face.

Troy ignored the fact that I wanted him to let go of me and pulled up my sleeve. "What happened to you Gabs?" he looked at me, "why did you cut yourself?"

I cried as I looked down.

"Gabs," Troy said concerned and pulled me into him.

"Ow," I cried, "Don't touch my side." I cried hard into his chest as he loosened his grab around me.

Troy got me up in bridal style and carried me to the couch in the living room, where he sat down with me in his lap.

"Gabby?" Troy said when my cries had turned into sobs. I looked up at him. "Why?" he asked.

"I couldn't handle it…" I cried again, "he… he… he… hit me…" I sobbed. "Cutting myself was the only way I could control the pain."

"Gabs," Troy said softly and stroked my back as I hid my face on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'll stay here with you, and he won't be able to do anything to you!"

"Thanks," I cried.

We sat like that for some time until the doorbell rang.

I looked up with fear written all over my face.

"Gabs, you stay here," Troy said as he slowly lifted me off of his lap.

"Troy…" I said half crying.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Troy said and kissed my forehead. He went out in the hall and opened the door.

"Troy," the guy at the door said surprised.

"Hey man," Troy said.

"What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice of my best friend.

"Well, I called Gabs, and since she was alone, and I decided that she shouldn't be alone, when she'd broken up with that loser," Troy said, "come in, Chad. Gabby is in the living room."

"Thanks," I heard Chad say, and the two boys came into the living room after locking the door again.

"Hey Gabster," Chad said and came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Chaddy," I said, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, so dad and I decided that I could go here and stay the night, if you wanted me here, but I see that you're just fine," Chad smiled.

I nodded as Troy sat down beside me.

"Troy, are you staying here tonight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, if Gabs wants me to," Troy said and looked at me.

"Would you please?" I said and looked up at him.

"Of course," Troy smiled.

"Thanks," I said and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Well, then I can go home and sleep safely," Chad smiled.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Thanks for taking care of my sis," Chad said to Troy.

"Anytime," Troy said, "I'll always look out for her no matter what!"

I smiled, "thanks."

Chad stayed for some time, where we just sat there talking.

When Chad went home, Troy grabbed his bag in the hall, and we went up to my room.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Troy asked me.

"I guess," I sighed.

Troy sat down beside me, "Sweetie, you should stay home tomorrow."

"Can you stay here with me then?" I asked.

Troy nodded, "yeah, of course," he smiled and hugged me softly.

"Thanks," I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Gabs, where are you parents?" Troy asked.

"At some stupid business trip," I sighed.

"Right," he sighed. "They're away a lot, aren't they?"

I nodded, "yeah, they are."

"You can stay at our place if you want," Troy said.

"Thanks, but right now I think, I just want to be here," I said sighing.

"I know," he said. "So do you want to go to sleep or?"

"Could we watch a movie first?" I asked looking up at Troy.

"Yeah, what do you want to see?" he asked.

"Twilight," I said.

He looked at me with a weird glance.

"Please, Troy," I said looking up at him with big eyes.

He sighed, "Okay then, but only because it's you and not Shar or any other girl."

"Thanks," I smiled.

Troy stood up and took the DVD down from the shelf and put it on. And then he came back to me, "shouldn't we get ready for bed before we see it?" Troy chuckled, knowing me too well to know that I might fall asleep during it.

"You're probably right," I said and got out of the bed and walked to my closet to take out some clothes to sleep in. I looked at Troy, "uhm, could you turn around, so that I could change?"

"Yeah," he turned around and I quickly changed.

"You can turn again," I said and went to my bed and lay down.

Troy smiled and took of his jeans and socks and lay down beside me, "so now get comfy, Gabs." He chuckled.

I snuggled up beside him and rested my head on his chest, "I'm comfy now."

"Good," he smiled and wrapped his arm around me, "let's watch Twilight." He said and pressed play.

"Troy…" I said when we were lying there.

"Yeah, Gabs?" he looked at me.

"Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Everything… not letting you finish what you'd to say, for just walking away from you, for being a mess around you…" I sighed, "For everything."

"Hey, Gabby, it's fine," he said and kissed my forehead, "we'll take this tomorrow, when you've got some sleep. Just remember: I'll always be here no matter what! I promise."

"Thanks Troy," I smiled and looked back to the screen. I could feel Troy's eyes on me, but I kept looking at the movie, and slowly I drifted away to sleep. In some way happy that I was there with Troy, and that Troy had not just let me be… he was still there for me even after all that I had done towards him.


	11. A Confession

**A/N:** **Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I have been all busy the past week! First French exam, which did not go that well! But whatever, it will get better next year, I hope! Haha… and then I had my cousin over here for the past three days, where we were partying, having fun with some of my friends and such… so, I really did not have time to be on the computer to write.. I am sorry! But here you go… it is kind of cheesy ;) lol… **

I fell asleep with my head on Troy's chest before the movie ended, and I was sleeping peacefully all night. The next morning when I woke up, I found Troy still lying there. It seemed like none of us had moved even an inch during the night. It felt so right to be there in his arms. I smiled up at Troy, who was awake already and he lied looking down at me smiling.

"Morning sleepy head," he chuckled, when he saw me looking at him.

"Morning," I said softly as I moved up to place my head on the pillow beside his head.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me removing some hair from my bruised cheek.

"Good for once, thanks, what about you?" I asked smiling. It was true, I had really had a good night's sleep, which I had not had the last months since Benjamin and I were started to fight again. It had all been a complete mess. And now it was all over, and I had been in the arms of the guy I truly loved. Could it be better? Well yeah, if he knew exactly how I felt, and he felt the same, but well, it was good after all.

"Same," he smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 9," Troy smiled, as he looked at his phone.

"Oh," I said. "I better write to Chad that I'm not coming to school today," I sighed.

"No problem, it's already done," Troy said, "I texted him, when I woke up, and told him, that you're not coming today."

"Thanks," I smiled. "What time did you wake up?"

"Around 7," he chuckled lightly.

"So you've been awake for almost two hours and just looked at me?" I giggled.

"Something like that," Troy said, and a hint of blush appeared on his cheek.

"You're crazy! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said, smiling.

"You looked cute, when you're sleeping." He said simply.

"Thanks," I blushed.

Troy chuckled and I sighed.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"It's just… how… how can you be so nice and so caring around me, when I've been… a bitch?" I asked looking down.

"Hey, first of all, you've not been a bitch! And you'll never be a bitch! Not in my world! You can act bitchy, but you'll never be a bitch, okay?" Troy lifted my chin so that I looked at him.

I nodded, "but…"

"No Gabby, now let me finish," Troy said.

I sighed, "Sorry."

Troy chuckled, but quickly turned serious again.

"I'm nice and caring around you, because you mean a lot to me, Gabs, and I care about you! You mean more than the most girls do! I know I've hurt you, I know I shouldn't have told you that the kisses shouldn't have happened. Because I should have known it would mean just as much to you, as it did to me. Because it meant so much to me, to be there, that night with you… kissing you. It really meant more than I can say!"

Troy looked at me, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I know, I should've told you all of this a long time ago, but, I just couldn't." He took a deep breath and sighed, "You've always been Shar's best friend, you've always been a part of our family, and I didn't want that to change, I didn't want to risk it with something, which might wouldn't last."

He looked seriously at me, "Gabby, it wasn't like you came sneaking into my life or anything, because you've been there ever since my ten years birthday, and I'm thankful for that! I'm so happy that Jack went to your place with Shar, so that you guys became friends, because if it hadn't happened, then… then I wouldn't know you now. Or maybe I would, but you might just have been some girl, which you're not now." He looked me into the eyes. "Gabs, you're my sister's best friend, you're so important in our family. When you came into my life that day we first met, I really liked you! I really did!"

I smiled big at him, "you did?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I just didn't know how to show it. And well, it wasn't me you came up to, when you came to our place, it was Shar. So even though I liked you a lot, and even though people told me that you liked me too, I doubted it, because you were always with Shar." He sighed and continued.

"But now, as we're here, and after we've spent time together… alone, I've discovered that you're more than just Shar's friend. You're more than just an ordinary girl, who is randomly crushing on guys… I've discovered that you mean more to me, than I had ever thought you would! You're the kind of girl, who I'd run a thousand miles to find and save, you're the kind of girl, who I'd protect from everything; you're the kind of girl, who brightens up my day. I never told you, but all the times, you've been at my soccer games or practices, it's meant the world to me, because all those little things made me realize that you wasn't just some random girl, who was friends with my sister. You were real, you were unique… every time you went to my games, even if it was true that you were there for Danny from your class, it still meant a lot to me, because you were on the sideline watching us… watching me."

I smiled at him with tears running down my face, tears of happiness.

"Gabs," He took my hand, "I know it's not the right time for you to get a new boyfriend after what has happened with Benjamin, and I know that you're not ready to let everything go, because you've got things to think about, and you've got to rest and recover from everything right now, but just remember: no matter what ever happens, I'm here, and I'm willing to fight for you, because…" he took a deep breath, "I love you Gabby!"

I sat there shocked; did he really just tell me that he loved me?

"You…" I stuttered, "you… you… love me?"

"Yes, I do love you Gabriella Sophie Montez!" He smiled.

I smiled big as the tears ran down my face, "Troy… I…"

"Don't say anything, Gabs," he said, "it's okay."

"But, Troy…" I sighed and looked down and took a deep breath, "I do love you too, but…"

"I know, Gabby, you're not ready for anything right now, right?" Troy said and took my hand.

I nodded, "yeah."

"It's okay," he said caressing my hand.

"Troy," I said and looked him into his eyes, "I really do love you!" I said seriously.

Troy smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I know, Gabs," he chuckled. "Some really sweet girl has sent me those letters telling me about it before, you know her?" he smiled down at me.

I blushed, "I've done many stupid things in try to make you fall for me, right?"

"Oh yes, you have," he chuckled, "but truth to be told. You didn't even have to make me fall; I already did when I saw you standing in the hall."

I blushed even more, "so we fell at the same time?"

"If you fell for me as you saw me, when you were standing in the hall in our house, then yes," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I did," I admitted blushing.

We lay in the bed for some time without saying anything, but then we decided to go down and get some breakfast.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, what do we even have?" I asked.

"I don't know," Troy chuckled, "let's check."

We went to the fridge and looked what we had.

"Toast, jam, fruit and…" I looked in the fridge, "cheese."

Troy chuckled, "Well, let's get some breakfast."

"We have some cornflakes and oatmeal too," I said.

"Nah, it's okay with toast and jam," Troy smiled.

"Okay," I smiled and sat down with Troy.

We talked and laughed while eating breakfast.

"So, Gabby, what are we going to do today?" Troy smiled.

"I don't know," I said looking around in the kitchen.

"Well, then it's not easy," he chuckled.

"Nah," I smiled.

"We could just relax," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Troy smiled.

"Movies, blanket, pillows, popcorn, and good company, I've got it all," I giggled, "so what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Troy smiled.

"Well, then let's get this table cleaned and get ready for a relaxing day," I smiled.

"Let's do it," Troy chuckled and got up from his seat and took some things from the table. Soon we had got the things cleaned up and now we had got blankets, pillows, popcorn, movies, water, and sodas into the living room, where we were deciding which movie to watch.

"Trooooy," I said looking at him with big begging eyes, "would you watch "A Walk to Remember" with me?"

"Gabs, don't do those eyes," he exclaimed and looked away, "I can't say no to you then."

"Please," I said and moved over to him, where he was sitting on the floor and looked up at him.

"Damn," he said chuckling, "okay then," he said and kissed my cheek.

Troy put on the DVD and then we sat down on the couch.

I cuddled up beside Troy as he wrapped a blanket around us and then placed his arm around me.

"You know, I only watch this movie, because you did those puppy dog eyes, right?" Troy looked at me.

"Whatever you say Bolton," I giggled.

As we watch the movie, I felt Troy play with my hair as I rested my head against his shoulder.

When it got to the part, where Jamie tells Landon that she has leukemia, I was crying my eyes out as always. Troy smiled at me and shook his head, "Oh, Gabs…" he chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

I giggled, "it's not funny, Troy!"

"Right," Troy smiled as we sat there watching how Landon drove to his father's house with tears running down his face.

"It's so sad," I said with tears running down my face.

"Gabs, how many times have you seen this movie?" Troy asked stroking my back.

"Too many times," I admitted.

"And you cry your eyes out everytime?" Troy asked.

"Yep," I giggled.

"Girls," Troy chuckled.

"Hey!" I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Ow Gabs," he chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm watching a movie here," I said smiling at him.

"Sure you are," he chuckled and grabbed some popcorn.

We saw the rest of the movie and then we sat down on the floor to decide the next movie to watch.

"What about this one?" Troy said and held up "What happens in Vegas".

"Yeah, let's watch it," I smiled.

"Okay, then get back on the couch," he smiled and put on the DVD.

I sat down and Troy came to the couch also, and then I cuddled up again, but this time I placed a pillow on his lap and lay down.

Troy chuckled, "don't fall asleep Gabs."

"I won't," I said.

After we had watched the movie, we decided to clean up the living room and then go upstairs so that I could take a shower and put on some new clothes and then I could pack some stuff and then we could leave for Troy's place instead.

"Hi," Troy smiled as I stepped into my room after taking a shower.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Are you ready to go to my place?" Troy asked.

"Almost," I said and took out some clothes to put it into a bag.

"Good," he said and watched me as I packed my stuff in a bag to take to his place.

"I guess I'm ready now," I said and sat down beside him on the bed.

Troy smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me, "well, then we might should get going."

I sighed, "yeah."

"What's up Gabby?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing Troy," I said, "come on, let's go."

Troy looked at me, "Gabby, no. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Troy… I'm afraid…"

"Of what sweetie?" Troy asked me as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Benjamin… how people will react when they find out that we're not together again… what will happen next… how I'm going to tell people, I've to lie about it…" I looked at Troy, "I can't tell people that he had beaten me."

"Gabs, he won't be able to do anything to you! I'll be here, Chad will be here, Shar's here too, my mom, Shar's dad, Chad's parents, and everyone else will protect you," Troy said and caressed my cheek. "People will have to deal with the fact that you're not together anymore, and it's none of their business why not or why you broke up!" Troy looked at me serious, "you know that Gabs. You don't have to tell them anything, because it's your life and your relationship not theirs, remember that!"

I nodded.

"And what will happen next isn't easy to say, but I promise you, no matter what will happen, it'll be with me by your side!" Troy promised me, "I left you once and that's mistake, which I'm not going to make again!"

"Thanks Troy," I sighed.

"Hey, come here," Troy said and hugged me tight.

I rested in his arms for some time, not saying anything just sitting there… no words was really needed between us at that moment.

I pulled back slowly and whispered thanks before we got up.

"Let me take your bag, Gabby," Troy said and took it. "Got everything?" he asked.

"I guess," I smiled and took my school bag.

"Well, let's go then," Troy said and opened the door for me.

We went downstairs and out the door. We walked down the sidewalk, and I looked around like I was searching for someone. And Troy noticed that and placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him as we walked.

"He isn't here, Gabs," Troy said like he was reading my mind.

I sighed, "I know, I'm just so afraid to meet him…"

"Gabs, he won't be able to touch you as long as I'm with you," Troy promised me.

I nodded, "thanks Troy. But what if you aren't with me and he shows up?"

"Then you'll call me or text me, Gabby," he said as we walked into the driveway.

We entered the house and were greeted by Troy's mother.

"Hey Gabriella and Troy," she greeted us from the kitchen.

"Hi mom," Troy smiled as we entered the kitchen.

"Hi Lucille," I smiled.

"Sharpay'll be home in half an hour," she smiled.

"Okay," Troy just said.

"Is there anything we can help with, Lucille?" I asked since she was making dinner.

"You could make the salad if you want to," she smiled at us from the cooker.

Troy and I went to the counter and started to make the salad, fooling around, laughing, and talking with Lucille, while we made it.

"Gabs, watch out," Troy chuckled as he splashed water at me while cleaning some tomatoes.

"You're so going to pay for that, Bolton," I giggled.

"Oh right, how?" Troy asked cheekily.

"Just wait… just wait," I smiled at him, which he returned with a wink.


	12. I'm Over You!

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! Everything has been a complete mess the last couple of days. I have had my last exam for this year, so now I am out of school for good until August! Yay! Lol… well… here you guys have the next chapter… enjoy! :D**

We sat down around the table after calling Jack down to dinner from his office. Shar had got home while Troy and I was making salad and Lucille had set the table, so we could eat.

"Troy, when do you have soccer tomorrow?" Lucille asked.

"4 pm," Troy answered, "why?"

"Just asking," Lucille said. "I just thought if you had soccer then Sharpay and Gabriella maybe could make dinner, if Gabriella stays here tomorrow too."

"Can I stay?" I asked Lucille.

"What kind of question is that, Gabriella?" Jack asked, "of course you can stay, as long as you want to! Gabs, you know that!" And Lucille agreed with him.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Troy glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back as I ate my dinner. We talked about some things, not really any special, but it meant something. I felt like I was home there… right there with Troy, Shar, Lucille and Jack. It was great.

After dinner Troy and I cleaned the table while Shar helped Lucille with the dishes. Jack had to go to his office again to finish his work so that he could be off for the weekend.

Shar and I talked while Troy was in the shower.

"Gabs, how are you after all of this?" Shar asked.

"I don't know, Shar," I sighed. "Right now, I'm fine, and I feel safe here with you and your family. Last night I was so scared, and when Troy came over and he sat down beside me, I was feeling safe immediately."

Shar smiled at me, "I'm glad you're here, Gabby. And I'm sorry that I'm not home much at the moment, but you know that I'll be here no matter what, right?"

I nodded, "yeah, thanks, Shar."

"Anytime girl," she smiled.

"I love you," I said as I hugged her.

"I love you too, girl," she said hugging me tight.

Later that night Troy and I were lying in his bed, just chatting a little before we had to go to sleep.

"So how are you feeling now?" Troy asked as I cuddled up to him.

"Relaxed," I said half smiling.

Troy chuckled, "well, that's good."

"Mmh," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I just lay there in Troy's arms, with my head resting on Troy's chest listening to his heartbeat.

Troy caressed my upper arm and my back as we lay there. Both of us slowly drifted off to sleep. Feeling relaxed and safe.

Time passed. Days and weeks flew by as I spend time with Shar, Troy, Tay and Chad. I started to feel alive again. I started to feel like it was the best thing that Benjamin and I were over for good! And I know you agree with me on that… because it never felt right to be with him. So actually I was not sad at all after we broke up, or yes I was, but not because we broke up, but because I was stupid enough to actually believe that he really had changed, and because of what he did to me. But I moved on. I let the things that he had done to me trickle to the back of my head, so that I did not think about it all the time.

Troy had been there for me through it all. The time I had spend with him and Shar after the break up really helped me a lot! I stayed in Troy's room, mostly because I was too scared to be "alone"… Shar could not make me as safe as Troy could. And Shar was fine with it. She and I were together at day, and then at night I was in Troy's room with him. I went to school as always, I did my homework, I played handball… yeah, I was actually starting to live my normal life again… not just how my life was before I started out with Benjamin this time, but the life I had before I even met Benjamin… well, of course things had changed, but now I was more alive than I had been since I was Benjamin's girlfriend the first time.

Everything seemed fine. I did not cry anymore, at least not as much as I had been crying. I actually smiled again, and not only the fake smile. But yet nothing was really as I wished it to be. Troy and I were friends… and I really loved spending time with him. But… I wanted more… but I was not sure if it was the right thing to do. What if everything would be destroyed by the fact that we moved our friendship into more… what if we decided to have a relationship and it went wrong? Then everything would be ruined, right?

It was spring now… everything were starting to get green again… trees and flowers were starting to come out, it was amazing. Yet there were so much that did not really make sense.

I was lying in my bed with my book, where I wrote down all of my thoughts, music were playing from my computer… I scribbled down my thoughts, but it did not help anything. There were too many. Tears had started to run down my cheeks… I was frustrated that I could not get control over my own thoughts. I scribbled some more and then I threw the pencil across the room, followed by the book, and then I broke down crying. Nothing really was so perfect after all right now. Sure I was smiling a lot more than before, but… I still did not have the one person that seemed to be the one that would complete me… Troy.

I just really wanted to be his… I wanted to be the girl he would be goofy around, just like he is now but in another way. I wanted to be the girl that he was able to tell everything to, without fearing that I would judge him or laugh at him, because I really would never do that! I wanted to be the girl that he would hold tight night and day. I wanted to be the girl he was scared to loose, not just because I was his friend, but because I was his girl! I wanted to be the girl who was holding his hand in public, walking down the streets, walking down the halls at school and I wanted him to not care what other people would say. And that was how Troy was; he did not care what other people said. I wanted to be the girl, he would think about at night before he should sleep, when he woke up, when he was at soccer or with his friends…. I just wanted to be the girl on his mind. I really wanted to be his girl. His princess…

But we were friends now… and I did not know if I should smile because we were friends or cry because as it seemed now, that was all we would ever be, right? I kept thinking about him… how much I loved talking with him about everything and nothing, how much I loved spending time with him. I thought about how much I just enjoyed sitting in the grass watching him play soccer with his team. I thought about how good he was looking when he smiled, when he laughed… oh that sweet, enjoyable laughter he let out so often… yep, I was madly, head over heels, way too deep in love with this guy to just forget about him…or the feelings I had for him.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the hot water run down my body, feeling how it made me start to relax a little. After half an hour in the shower I stepped out and grabbed my towel and made my way into my room, where my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up without looking at the display to see, who it was.

"Gabs, what are you doing?" I heard Troy's voice.

"I just got out of the shower," I said as I went over to my closet to take out some clothes.

"Oh," Troy chuckled. "Are you doing anything to night?"

"Nope, just planning to stay home and be boring," I giggled.

"Can I come over?" Troy asked. His voice sounded so serious.

"Sure," I said as I took out some black sweats and a blue tank top.

"Great, I will be over around 6.30 pm," Troy said. "Oh, and I will bring pizza and coca-cola."

I laughed, "okay, deal then."

Troy chuckled, "good, I will see you then, Gabs."

"Yeah, you will," I smiled and we hung up.

I put on my clothes and dried my hair in the towel and then put it up in a messy band before flopping down on my bed looking up on the ceiling. I wondered if Troy really had meant what he said that morning after the night, where he came to my place… did he really mean it, when he told me, he loved me and cared for me? And if he did mean it, did he mean it as I love you as my friend or as more? Or did he just tell me that he loved me to make me feel safe around him? I sighed. So many questions ran through my head, and I could not find the answers. And I could not ask him all of those questions… it would not be the right thing to do, would it?

I glanced at the clock beside my bed. It was 6 pm, and in half an hour Troy would come over with pizza and cola, and then I would be here in my parents' house, probably more my house than theirs because mostly it was only me home… but yeah, I would be here, in this house with Troy, having pizza and cola, talking, goofing around and maybe we would end up lying, cuddled up to each other watching some random movie and I would feel safe in his arms… and the questions would still be unanswered, but when I was in his arms I forgot about them. That was just how things were… he would make me forget about everything else than him and what we were doing.

I got off of my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen and emptied the dish washer and put the few things from the table in it and sat on the table looking out the kitchen window waiting for Troy to arrive, when my phone started buzzing. I picked up, only to hear the voice of the guy I had forgot all about.

"Gabriella?" I heard.

"What do you want?" I asked as I felt my heart sprint inside my chest. Not because I liked the sound of this voice, more because I knew how much hurt this voice had brought me. And because I knew that the guy with voice was the guy, who had been the biggest asshole ever!

"I miss you," he said.

"Since when?" I asked feeling how frustrated I was starting to feel.

"I always miss you, Gabs," he said.

"No you don't, and you never did," I said simply.

"Gabriella," he sighed.

"No, now listen to me," I said as I jumped down from the table. "You were the one, who ended. You were the one, who hit me! You were the one, who decided to leave me there on the floor crying. And guess what Benjamin Mathias Kendon, I'm over you! O-V-E-R you! Got that?"

"Gabriella," he said like he was giving up on everything just to get me.

"No Benjamin," I said, not realizing that Troy stood in the door. "I'm tired of you getting back to me, after several of months only to destroy me, and this time you won't be even close to me! I'm done with it!"

"Gabs, would you give me a chance?" Benjamin asked.

"No, I won't!" I screamed as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Leave me alone!" and then I hung up and let my phone fall to the floor, and that was when I realized Troy was standing there in the door looking at me with a bag in hand and a pizza box in the other.


	13. Finally Mine

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been ages (not really, but you know what I mean) since I last updated. But things have been crazy since I last updated. I started school again 4 months ago, and it's been a living hell! I've hardly time for writing anymore /; BUT I promise I'll try to write some more soon… (: anyway, enjoy (:**

"Gabs?" Troy looked slightly confused at me as I fell to the ground in tears, and he placed the pizza box and the bag on the table and kneeled down beside me.

I let the tears fall as I felt his arms around me and he pulled me close. He did not say a word. He just held me tight as I cried. My tears drained out and I looked up at Troy.

"Thanks," I whispered, "I needed that."

Troy nodded and kissed my forehead, "you're welcome."

Troy helped me up. "Pizza?" he smiled at me and hit him playfully.

"I just cried and then you ask me if I want pizza?" I laughed.

"Uh… yeah," he chuckled.

I giggled, "let's go to the couch then."

Troy picked up the bag and the pizza box as I took out two plates just in case we needed them. And we went to the living room and sat down.

"So…" Troy said, after we had eaten the pizza and we were now just sitting there enjoying each other's company.

I looked up at him, "so what?"

"I'm still a rockstar," Troy chuckled.

I laughed at him, "so we are going pink sing along now or?"

"Nah, I'll rather be a little serious," Troy smiled at me as he pulled me over to him.

"Okay," I smiled as I sat there resting my head against Troy's shoulder.

We sat there in silence for some time, and then Troy spoke up.

"What did Benjamin want?" he asked.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked looking down.

"I came in when you were spelling over to him," Troy said stroking my shoulder.

"Well," I sighed. "He wanted to tell me he missed me."

Troy sighed, "How stupid is that guy?"

"Very stupid," I sighed.

"Yeah," Troy smiled as he tipped my head over so that I was looking up at him. And I smiled. "How are you Gabs?"

"Right now, right here with you, I'm completely fine. I'm…." I stopped.

"What are you?" Troy asked as I bowed my head down and looked at my fingers.+

"I don't know," I said lying... how could, I tell him that I felt complete there with him

Troy kissed my temple, "it's okay Gabs.

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder again. "How are you Troy?" I asked as I once again looked up at him.

"Right now, when I'm here with you, I'm fine, I'm more than fine," he smiled at me.

"That's good, right?" I smiled.

"Yes," he said and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

"This is nice," I smiled and felt how my body relaxed in his arms.

"Yeah, I could get used to having you in my arms every night," he said.

"Mmh," I mumbled and then I realized what he said. "What?"

Troy chuckled lightly, "yeah, I could get used to having you in my arms every night."

I could feel myself blush a little, and once again Troy chuckled lightly. "Really?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I could get used to be in your arms every night," I blushed.

"Well," Troy smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm here with you and you can always be in my arms," he said.

"Thanks," I giggled as he started tickling me. "Troy!" I screamed.

Troy chuckled and stopped and picked me up, "let's get you in your bed."

I laughed, "Troy, put me down."

Troy chuckled and made his or our way upstairs to my room where he placed me down on the bed. "There you go," he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out and he laughed once again. "I'll be right back, I've some things in the bag downstairs," he smiled and then he was on his way down the stairs.

I got up from my bed again, and stood in my door waiting for him to come back. And soon he was on the stairs again, he saw me and stopped, "what are you standing there for?"

"Waiting for you," I smiled as he walked slowly up to me.

Troy shook his head, "you're crazy."

"I know," I giggled as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me with him into my room.

"Now, movie time," Troy chuckled.

"What are we watching then?" I asked.

"Dirty Dancing," Troy chuckled, knowing how much I loved that movie.

"Really?" I asked surprised, knowing that if not he hated it then it was close to hate what he "felt" for that movie. I never actually got to know why, but I knew he just did not like it.

"Yes, only for you," Troy smiled and put on the DVD and then he lighted some candles, which were on my small table and then he pulled out some candy, chocolate and some more coca-cola.

"You know, you're the best, right?" I giggled.

"I've been told that," he smiled cheekily at me, "but it means more when it comes from you."

I blushed once again and then he came and plopped down beside me on the bed. "Hey there," he smiled at me and pricked me on my nose before pressing play.

"Hi," I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled the blanket around us.

"Comfortable?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yep," I smiled as I rested my head on his chest. I was lying half on top of him, one leg across his legs, one hand on his chest beside my head and the other hand resting on the pillow beside Troy's head. Yeah, I was really comfortable there. "Are you?" I asked looking up at him. He was lying, well yeah, under me, one hand around my waist slowly stroking my side and the other hand on my arm that were on his stomach with the hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm always comfortable with you," Troy smiled as the movie started.

"Gabs?" Troy asked as he looked down at me.

"Yeah," I looked up at him as the movie came to an end. Troy's face was close to mine and I could see how clear blue his eyes were in the glow of the candles.

Surprising me, I suddenly felt Troy's lips against mine. I did not hesitate much to kiss him back. And I felt his arm pull me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Troy slowly rolled us over so that he was on top of me. We slowly pulled back and looked each other in the eyes.

"Uhm," Troy said looking at me.

I bit my bottom lip as we kept the eye contact.

"Sorry," Troy said looking at my lips.

I smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him again. I felt how he smiled against my lips and he chuckled lightly as we once again pulled back.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"The kisses," he said and kissed me once again.

"Thank you too then," I giggled.

"Gabs," Troy said as he slowly sat up and pulled me with him. I looked at him. "About what I said a long time ago now…"

"What?" I asked.

"That the kisses at the party…" Troy said. "I said it shouldn't have happened…"

I looked down and nodded. It still hurt inside, because I never really got an explanation for, why it should not have happened.

"I didn't mean that… I meant it shouldn't have happened when we both had been drinking. I wanted it to happened, I had been hoping for it to happen for so long, I just didn't know how to get the chance to kiss you, because of all the things that had been going on between us since we met each other," Troy lifted my head as he said this, so that I was looking at him.

I smiled, "really?"

Troy nodded and pulled me into him, so that I was now sitting on his lap, "Remember I told you that I liked you since I met you?" I nodded.

"Well, since we got older and things changed… I also changed my point of view on things, including you," Troy said. "Since I got home from the boarding school I realized that I had missed seeing you almost every day. I had missed opening the door finding you standing there, smiling shyly at me. I had missed fooling around with you, Shar, and the guys in the garden, playing soccer or doing some other things. I missed playing soccer and seeing you on the sideline…"

I smiled at Troy as he looked me in the eyes. "I missed you too, when you were away on the boarding school," I said blushing.

Troy smiled and kissed my forehead, "really?" I nodded. "You've no idea of how much I loved coming home in the weekends and seeing you there smiling and laughing with Shar, it could always make me smile," Troy chuckled lightly.

I giggled, "So it was not just me, who was happy when you were home in the weekends?"

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Well, that's good to know," I smiled and rested my head against Troy's shoulder.

I felt Troy kiss the top of my head as he pulled me closer to him. "Gabs?" he said as we had sat there in silence for some time.

"Yeah," I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been honest with you, and I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said looking at me.

"It's okay, Troy," I said and smiled.

We sat there looking at each other for some time, and then Troy broke the silence, with the words that I had been dreaming to hear for so many years… the words I never thought I would hear from his mouth. The words that would change my life…

"Gabs…" Troy started and I tipped my head to the side and he smiled. "I know things have been messed up, and I know I've hurt you more than I can ever imagine, and I know you've been through a lot of crap, but… I'm willing to be there, to help you through everything. I will listen to you, when you need someone to listen, I'll be there at three in the morning, at eleven in the night, I'll be here with you and for you no matter what time it is, or what you want to talk about or do – I'll be here!"

I smiled at him, "you're the best, Troy," I said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not done yet," he said and took my hand. "I love you, I've loved you for a long time, I just never had the guts to tell you… but now I have, and now I'm ready to face you and everyone else and show who I am, but even more I hope that I'll be able to show the whole world that you're my princess, my girl… Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat there looking at him, completely speechless at first, and then I smiled at him, "yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, Troy Bolton!" I said and flew towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

Troy chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me, "Yes!" he laughed and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Troy," I said and kissed him.

"I love you too, Gabs," he smiled and pulled me close.

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder, now he was finally mine…


	14. Author's note Reupdating!

**Author's note!**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my stories in like forever! Time has been running away like crazy, and so much stuff has been happening… Both good and bad stuff… I will be re-uploading my stories with corrections and probably also some new things… I really hope that all of you will read my stories again, when I re-upload them… **

**Again, I'm truly sorry for the wait! I'll try to get my stories up again and then get them finished, one by one… Starting with Saved from the Death, since it is the oldest one and the longest one. **

**Also as you can see, I have changed my name.. the old name brought back a little too many memories that I have been trying to forget.. **

**I hope you understand, and that you guys will still support me..**

**Xoxo**

**PernilleKnudsenDK**


End file.
